In Blind Sight
by Bladejinx
Summary: Ivy is a young college student when a guest speaker reveals his direct bloodline to Count Dracula, this mysterious Dr. Draco is stunned when Ivy reaveals she is also the last living heir to Dracula.What mysteries are burried even to Dracula about this young woman...could she be his father's key to what he truly wants...children?
1. Introduction

**Authors note : ok so this is an attempt don't know if I got the back ground right but anyways just try to work with me …. I don't own Dracula but I do own my plot and my characters so yeah….just let me know what you think ok? Should I continue? Cause I really like the stuff that's in my head. Just let me know. And no flames….this is fun so….**

Beep…Beep…Beep!

"Ugh" I lifted my face up off of my lab top and sluggishly hit the snooze button on the alarm clock with much effort. I had roughly twenty minutes to procrastinate. I stayed up all night revising my heritage paper, and since my job requires me to stay out until two in the morning, I sleep until around five in the afternoon and then I head to work again. I slowly got up and turned on the shower.

"Dartanion, you must move out of the door way I will not step over you." I looked down at my cat…well if that's what you can call it. He held the weight record at his vet, averaging around 25lbs. I tried to teach him discipline but he had his own personality, like a human. Sometimes it was scary. He sat like a rug, a huge, smoke gray, long hair tomcat. HUGE! With beautiful green eyes. He sat there just staring up at me.

"Plurow." The brazen cat answered almost defiantly as is twirled its tail playfully.

"Dartanyion I do not have time for this do you want me to spray you with the shower head again?" I pointed my finger down at him as if scolding a three year old. He sat there and looked at the shower then slowly got up and prissed his way into the living room. I rolled my eyes as a stripped down and returned to the shower. I let my body relax as the hot water wrapped around my muscles. All sleepiness melted away. Surely today would go by rather fast. As my thoughts began to ramble I caused myself unnecessary tumult. I jumped out of the shower and noticing the clock I ran for my closet. I was definitely going to be late. I danced around my apartment looking for any loose clean clothing. I then resulted to sweats and a tank top, let my hair do whatever it felt like, grabbed my glasses and lab top and headed for the kitchen. My apartment was not a fantastic cove of any sort, but it was very well kept and modest. Just your average up to date one room apartment with a large bathroom, large living room, and large kitchen, but it came with a small laundry room? I didn't get it either. I could have afforded a much more expensive living arrangement but I like the extra money. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and bottled water before making my way to the door.

"Meow." I stopped in my tracks.

"Of course how could I ever forget you eat five times within the hour." I feed dartanyion before walking out the door.

"Good afternoon everyone, now today as you all know is the presentations for your heritage projects. Now I arranged for a guest speaker, but somehow I knew he would cancel. Luckily, while at a history museum on European, Asian folk lore and all that junk I ran into a historian." I laughed with the rest of the class as I entered the class room. "Ah Miss Violet how nice, you have come ten minutes earlier than last time, which makes you a mind blowing ten minutes late as opposed to your twenty, everyone give Miss Violet a round of applause." Everyone began to clap as I bowed dramatically.

"Always eager to learn Professor Renalde." He was one of those professors that quite frankly didn't care, and was quite laid back.

"Now back to what I was saying, I ran into Dr. Draco, who is currently stationed here for a week or two from his home in Prague." This caught my attention. I looked up in search for this man of Prague, I found him sitting in the corner of the room. In the most peculiar way, he sat with ease and serenity I had never seen, but what was most peculiar was that he was staring straight at me. I tried to look away but my eyes were transfixed on his blue. The deepest purest blue I had ever seen, he floated around this gloom of a shadow, as if he could walk on the air.

"With that being said, Dr. Draco would you like to have the floor." His body didn't move an inch only his eyes shifted…creepy.

"Of course." His voice floored my senses. So melodious, I held on to every vowel for as long as I could. I eye balled the room to see if I was the only one that noticed this. Every girl in the room was all ears, every man was totally clueless. Typical. He walked towards the room with dignity not seen in many steps of doctors. His accent was rough I couldn't place it. "Now Professor Renalde has explained that you were to do a heritage project, or discover your lineage, and since this is so, I will share mine. Now how many of you have heard of the all time legend Count Dracula?" I grew uneasy in my chair. Everyone seemed to raise their hand; he smiled….what kind of smile is that? Arrogant. But when his focus rested on my unraised hand his eyebrow seemed to rise. I prayed silently in my seat he would not question me aloud. "Well…" Phew, thank God. " I am the direct descendant of Count Vladious Dragula." He went on discussing how it came to be, and he added in the parts not most people knew, and then ended it mysteriously while receiving a round of claps from the room. He walked with unnatural grace back to his seat, and for the first time I noticed his physical appearance, how easily distracted his mere movement made me. He was absolutely gorgeous, perfectly chiseled features, long black hair pulled into a golden clip, black attire that screamed muscular body hidden under here! I stared at his chest just wondering what it looked like underneath. My eyes made my way back up to his mouth only to see pearly whites in a perfect roll revealed. What an enchanting smile. What? Enchanting smile? Why would I say that? My heart dropped when I saw it replaced by a smirk and his eyes dead on me…gleaming.

"Miss Violet, you're the last to go since you have passed up every other chance." Professor Renalde pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Has that much time already passed?

"I don't think I can…"

"Oh, whatever get up here." He rolled his eyes as I uneasily sat up my lab top with the notes I had needed. His gaze bore into me, I could just feel it. I looked down at my flip flops, ah, I wore crappy sweats he is probably disgusted. I cleared my throat.

"Ok, so …hello my name is Ivy Violet. I know it doesn't really go but moving forward. My heritage well it is quite weird actually I am related to the Scotts." The class seemed to giggle with amusement. The professor cleared his throat.

"We all know you are not related to any Scotts." He looked back down to his paper. "And for pity's sack would you quit making fun of them." Everyone knew of my uncharted hate for the Scotts and the annoying skirt things they wore. It made no sense.

"OK the truth is I am also related in some way to Count Dracula." This seemed to silence the room. Not even breathing could be heard. Dr. Draco seemed to move forward in his seat in a very boyish manner, resting his elbows crossed across the top of his knees, his chin resting on his balled fists.

"Well this is quite interesting, please do continue." His voice like silk floated across the room. My heart was currently jammed in my throat, but somehow I pushed forward.

"Well, do you remember when you briefly touched on Francesca, the mistress of Dracula's father Vlad Tepes?" His eyes grew curious.

"Yes, no one found out about her but Dracula himself."

"Well, I will have to prove you wrong, you see, once found out by Dracula, his father sent her away but not in a poor or unfeeling way. You see she was well taken care of, given money from him each month. However, she was with child. Tepes bastard child was kept in hiding and never discovered. Not even by Dracula's father. It was a girl whose name was Elaina Grey. And sent down through the lines with her was a written letter about her true background which was also sent to Tepes. He never received it but in truth the messenger was killed by an unknown animal attack. Due to this mysterious death Francesca fled the country coming to the America's only to carry descendants like me. I am the last of this blood line, the bastard child of Tepes."

"Well, Miss Violet, how interesting indeed." Dr. Draco seemed to draw back into a state of mind. For the rest of the class period he seemed to just stare at me, when the professor dismissed us I literally ran for the door.

Count Vladious Dragula


	2. At Last

**Authors note: ok so here is the second chapter like I said before I am wtill playing this all out in my head. So no flames please...this is for fun. And I think it is coming around...it's hard to get stuff out of my head the way I would like it to be. And a BIG thank you to my reviewers and also to my alert and favorite adders...you know who you are :)**

**also my word is down so i have to use my wordpad so sorry for unoticed mistakes. it's uber duber late and im tryin to write this...i have more chapters written on paper i just haven't typed them yet...im always to busy..but happy halloween :} **

I ran as fast as I could, my instinct seemed to kick in. Dr. Draco seemed like a creeper...a major creeper...creeper in a good handsome way, but I felt suffocated being around him. I concentrated on my feet, and at what length they would carry me. FASTER! My mind screamed FASTER! I then noticed the familiar steps to my apartment. YES! I ran faster, I got to the door...what was so strange was that I felt like I was being followed, or stalked. You SEE! This is why I hate scary movies! I fumbled for my keys. I dropped them on the ground in a frenzy.

"Ok you are being ridiculous Ivy, now get the keys and open the damn door." I usually only cursed when upset or flustered, and this just happened to be one of those times. I slowly picked up the keys while inhaling deeply before letting the air escape my mouth again. I managed to successfully put the key into the lock, then I moved to the second lock, then the thired...ok ok, i know i am a little skittish but i live alone with a fat cat, I needed the reassurance. So after the fifth deadbolt I finally pulled open the door and after shutting it, laid against it exhaling softly, my breath almost feeling archaic to its once domain in my lungs.

"RANRE!" Dartanian jumped from the corner.

"AHH!" I screamed loudly. "Ah! YOU stupid, stupid cat!" I stated breathlessly with my hand to my chest. I got up off the ground...which I didn't remeber falling? But anyways, I moved through the kitchenand into my bedroom. I went straight to the bathroom to take another shower. I needed my hair wet when I went to work, it saved alot of time. I ran through my usual routine, feed the cat, straighten up the house, cook dinner, eat dinner and watch TV while doin so, feed the cat again. It was just a normal Tuesday night until.

DING DONG

"Who in the world could that be?" I looked down at my watch. Twenty minutes before I had to leave. I got up slowly placing my chicken alfredo on the coffee table. I went to the door and pressed up on my tippy toes to see through the peek hole. I let out a weary sigh.

"Just let me in Ivy." The male voice was all too familiar.

"Ben, I thought we agreed to go our separate ways." He chuckled.

"No...you left me remeber? Rather abruptly if I do say so myself." He winked through the small glass circle which made my heart throb. With reluctance I finally opened the door.

"What do you want?" I stated bluntly.

"Well hello stranger, long time no see?" He looked me up and down...causing me to tingle all over.

"Well Ben, if you cheat on someone, that usually means no see." I tried to put on my best game face. OH how I tried. And it would have worked to if he didn't look so sorry, so sincere.

"Hey don't be like that...you let me in didn't you? That has to count for something." HE moved in closer, his nose only inches away from my forehead. I went closer out of habit. And when he took me in his arms, something clicked. NO! I couldn't take him back, I wouldn't. But this felt so good...to be held.

"No." I stated boldly, putting space between us.

"Ivy don't, I can't stand this." He caught my hand and pulled me close to him, he pulled my chin up.

"I Love You. You know I do. I'm in love with you. I never meant to make a mistake, to ruin anything between us. Baby..it's me and you remeber? Us against the world, me holding your hand the whole way. I miss you. I miss us." I closed my eyes before processing the words I wanted to believe, I almost or I just might believe. His hands carved thier way up my sides and held my face. "I love you, more than anything you could ever imagine. It's never going to change...I will always love you." Tears escaped my eyes. Sobs threatened to break through my throat.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to cheat...and whats worse is you didn't tell me, you never planned to. I caught you." I opened my eyes.

"You see, those eyes those beautiful eyes. Ivy we are meant to be together. And I know things will work out, I don't like this relationship, its never been the same like when I had you." He kissed me. Man did he kiss. Slow and passionate, just the way I like them. My body melted like putty into his. I wanted it to work...it could work. Wait a second...what did he say...I don't like this relationship. I stopped my lips in mid routine and pushed his chest which did little if not nothing.

"What did you just say?" I whispered softly, holding on to any inch of it just me hearing it the wrong way however i knew good and well what the answer would be.

"That I love you."

"NO before that, are you still in a relationship with her?"

"Well Ivy, it's complicated."

"NO!" I yelled tears turning into anger. "Damn it Ben are you?"

"Yes." What happened next was the outcome of full rage. A hard loud slap was heard echoing though my apartment, the sting left on my hand , traces left on his face.

"Get Out." I spat the words through clenched teeth "And don't you EVER come near me agian." He didn't say a word but slowly walked out the door, he turned as if to say something but I didn't wait to hear it, I just slammed those unspoken words back into his face as I shut the door.

Dartanian hissed at the door, I looked down at him.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Three years...three years of my life I wasted on the PIG. I slowly sank to the floor, I closed my eyes and placed my fingers over my lids. Tears started pouring like a long, forgotten friend. Dartanian climbed into my lap and rubbed agianst my neck and chest. This was going to be a rough night.

As soon as the man "Ben" had left, the Count seemed to lose interest. He stood across the street looking up into the 16th story window, he could see every crack, every mouse, and every crum in the hallway from where he stood. His thoughts got the best of him as he wrestled with the idea of Ivy herself. The last remaining blood line to his father's bastard child that no one knew about. He thought he had gotten the job done long ago, he thought that he had killed the evidence...but now it seems his mistake has lasted generations upon generations. What odd convention of occurrence does their meeting posses? Why does the girl plague him now...her very breath of living air drives him to his once planned agenda to kill her...but then agian could this be used to his advantage? His thoughts brushed away as he singled out her heart beat...poor Ivy. She had no idea of the bad luck she had just been introduced. The Count turned the corner headed back to the sleek black vehicle that silently hummed there on the side of the street. He opened the passenger door and got in.

"Adolph, please take us to something more appealing." The Count stated meanacingly.

"Of course master." The blonde haired man servant eased on the gas.

"Master?No luck?" Alexia's conniving voice was heard in the background, her prowling figure seated in the back seat, her form of sitting revealing her long beautiful silk legs in a seductive manner. She was the Count's Mistress, although she really didn't count as one since his brides were dead. There was another figure that sat quietly in the back seat, smaller than Dracula and Adolph and possibly Lexi. He looked to be around the age of a teenager. He was a member of the Dragon Seal brought along by Dracula himself. THe Dragon Seal was basically an order court full of vampires, this acquaintance being the youngest. Dracula of course, was the leader. He had created them; he was the translator of the ultimate master, his father...Lucifer. He stated words when asked to speak otherwise he stayed silent. However Lexi spoke whenever she felt like it, she was the boss, everyone did as Lexi said except for any member of the court, and Adolph who is Dracula's personal guard. Though Dracula didn't need one, he'd rather rather Adolph be his eyes and ears when he didn't have the time or didn't feel like it. So now after Lexi spoke, everyone ignored her and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it, she was inferior. As far as Adolph went, he was the biggest vampire in the business, the best at what he did, kill and protect. And as far as Lexi was concerned in his eyes, she was none of his concern. They eventually pulled up to what seemed to be a very nice, expensive entertainment dinner club. All the rich dressed up and their women were being excorted inside left and right. Adolph pulled up and got out he made his way over to opening the car door for Dracula, then took the keys to the young man.

"When I receive thse keys back with my parked car, their better not be a scratch on it." Adolph's thick deep voice seemed to thunder into the boys senses.

"uuuh...of course sir, private parking?" Adolph let his vampire features take over as he nodded then smirked. The boy backed up and gave the keys to another man, mumbling for him to park the car instead. Dracula steeped out catching almost every eye as he straightenend out his coat. Mostly the women who were after the money...they eyed his car, everything. But as soon as Lexi stepped form the car. every single head dropped. Lexi was a very beautiufl woman. No woman could stand against her, and the way she carried herself she definitely knew it. She smirked as she grabbed the counts arm, he would have already walked in and left her if it wasn't ok for her to approach him. Adolph stayed outsed. He would be there when needed.

"A private booth please?" Dracula asked the woman with the menus, she seemed to just stare for what seemed three to four minutes until she snapped out of it. She then grabbed two menus and began to walk them to their seat. This is where they would find their dinner for the night, little did the waiter know, she could possibly be on the menu. She took them to the darkest section of the upper level they were close to the open bar. They all sat except for Lexi she made her way over to a man that looked to be around his thirtys. Handsome. Alone. Sitting at the bar.

"Master, what are our plans for the southern borders." Jasper, the young boy went striaght into work.

"Young Jasper, we make brother and sister allies, teach them our ways, the rules, prepare them for what is to come." Dracula watched Lexi suddenly, the art of seduction was perfected as she touched his shoulder, laughed revealing her chest...this made Dracula hungry for her as well. It had been awhile since he had bed her. "Then when your done you can come home and report all of our rankings including Europe. Now, go feed." Dracula now noticed that Lexi was gone with the man from the bar. He scanned the area, noticing the women lined within the rooms dressed in their best. But none of them could compete with the one that would more than willingly please him tonight. His smirk returned when he saw her coming from the restroom checking her face and pink lipstick in her compact mirror. _Well done Lexi._ Lexi walked over addressing Jasper first.

"Have you not fed yet young one?" She smiled sweetly. He only winked at her.

"Waiting on a package deal honey."

Dracula eyed Lexi up and down, from head to toe. Lexi didn't miss this, she never missed when her "master" was giving her any type of attention.

"Like what you see?" She bent over to kiss him on the cheek giving a full open view of her swelling breast. Her body was perfect. Thats why Dracula had chosen her. Her beauty was irreplaceable. His hand slid up her thigh, slowly and smotthly under the high slit in her dress. She purred in delight next to his ear.

"You are to be in my bed chambers when I return."

"Of course master." She replied more than obidently. It had been a week since he had bed her. She grew restless without his touch. She sat seductively on his lap where his hands held her firm by her hips. Oh how she adored his touch. Dracula loved the smell of her arousal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now move to our second act. Miss Ivy Violet." The club roared with a round of applause and whistles. Dracula's attention moved to the stage, he moved Lexi off of his lap and her presence long forgotten and studied the curtain as it moved back and the lights all darkened. The music seemed to float across the room, filling everyone's ears. A spot light hit the stage, soft claps were heard at the sight of her even though it was just the back of her. The image was simply stunning. She wore a long black dress that clung to the floor. The back seemed to swoop so low it stopped right above her butt in a classy manner. It hugged her lucious curves, complimenting her every inch. Its edges contrasted the fabric by being lined with diamonds the sparkled even as she stood still. She had one long sleve that went down her left arm. The rest was strapless. Her hair was pulled down her back in long lucious black curls, but as she turned one side of her hair was smoothed over and pinned.

_"At last..." _The crowd started clapping again as her voic nailed everyone's senses. The front of her dress had a slit down the right leg that started just above the knee. It all gathered to one side_..."My love has come along..." _

Dracula watched her every move, she was simple exsquiste. Her full lips a lucious deep crimson red. Her green eyes so beautiful, so rare and unique.

_"My lonely days are over, and life is like a song." _Lexi was steaming as she watched her master glued on the girl below. She turned her attention to the human girl, and swallowed her pride with disgust. What was so great about a mortal? _"Oh yeeah yeah at last, the skies above are turning blue."_

"Looks like I found my snack." Jasper should have studied his master before he spoke, Dracula lengthed his veins and hissed.

"She is mine." He seethed as he looked back at the stage. " She is not to be touched or you will answer to me." Jasper droped his head in shame.

"Yes master."

"_My heart was wrapped up in clovers, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to, A dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to press my check to, A thrill that I have never known." _She moved slowly across the stage to the grand piano. "_Oh yeah, you smile...you smile...ohhhh and then the spell was cast, And here we are in heaven, for you are mine..." _her voice was exsplosive_."Attt...laast." _She softened as she sang her last notes. The crowd roared as they stood to their feet and applaueded as she bowed her head in acceptance. She was a woman. She was classy.

"Thank you. Thank you." The curtain fell and the crowd cheered on as Dracula rose to his feet. A rare treasure indeed. Looks like he had use of her after all, his own personal use...his toy she would be. However the count had no idea of the woman he had just decided to be his "toy" for the time being. That was until he made better use for her.

I walked out of the dressing room pulling the pins out of my hair. Tonight was getting better. Surely, surely it couldn't get any worse that earlier. I reached over and grabbed my bag. When I turned the corner of the exit sign I saw him...Ben! What part of NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN did he not hear. I quickly made move to turn around until I ran into something rather hard...and cold. It took me a second to realize...it was someone.

"Miss Violet?" I knew that voice...it was familar...ah the same one that echoed through my feet in class today. I slowly looke up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked this was a public resturant." He stated sarcastically.

"Oh..oh I'm sorry, I meant..." Well I look like an idoit, this just keeps looking better and better. "Ummm Draco right?"

"Yes..." He stepped close, man he was gorgeous.

"Right well I'm really sorry about this." Man was I going to regret what I was about to do. I took both my hands and placed them on his shirt (black, half unbuttoned) clasping to the front of his shirt. Man oh man his chest looked mouth watering. I threw myself against the wall, dragging him with me. Then the most peculiar thing happened. Our lips crashed. At first my eyes were on Ben, my lips dead against his...hopefully Ben would over look me. But then...a cold hand cupped my cheek, the lips with mine began to move. They were sooo sweet, so soft as they grew dominant over mine, demanding my attention...which I gladly gave. His hand and grasped my him and a moan escaped my throat...it felt so good...so right. HIs tongue took hold of my senses, my ,stomach rolled as I lost all reasoning, all sanity, his hands smoothed their way over my butt, over my thigh and WHOAAAA!

"What are you doing!" I yelled as I pushed him away, though he didn't move an inch.

"Pardon me, you kissed me my dear." His voice was soft as silk. I felt like a moth in the light, transfixed on his lips, oh how I wanted to taste them agian, to feel those hands...whoa what IS wrong with me?

"Would you like to try agian?" His voice made me shive as he whispered in my ear, kissing down my jaw bone. It couldn't hurt to try again? Would it? I let my fingers lift up and graze over the features of his face...my eyes closed out of instinct, then I stopped. Now I knew soemthing was wrong, this was a complete stranger.

"Stop," Tears came to my eyes...memories that were forgotten now surfaced to reveal their ugly past, never have I been haunted until I kissed him.

POV CHANGE

Dracula stopped, he couldn't understand he reaction, he didn't understand what happened. And what he didn't even formulate was why he stopped, instead of pushing through her mind when it was weak and getting what he wanted. He coudln't believe the look in those eyes, never in all his undead years had he ever seen a look like that in anyones eyes. The Count rested his thoughts immediately, NO this girl, this intoxicating girl was his, and he would have her. With that said he left. Left her alone to her thoughts, knowing what little time she had left.

Pov change dearies ;0

I didn't remember him leaving, it was almost like he disappeared. My whole body was numb, I din't want to think about it, I wanted it to go away. As I made my way home, I couldn't help but feeling like I was being stalked. I don't know how I got to my apartment, I never even remembered walking home...the air was cool against my skin but I really didn't feel it. I walked through the door to my apartment.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here!" And then he came for me...

I woke up harshly. I felt like a huge ax was splitting my head in two. I sat still and slow on the enormusiously large four post bed. How in the world did I get in here? I started to look at my surroundings. The room was very spacious. The walls a dark ivory purple. The marble stone fire place enormous to the left of the room with a lounging couch. To the right of the room, was HUGE bay windows. The window in the very center looked like a door. I hestantily got up and walked over to their direction. This room was beautiful as I took in is paintings on the ceilings, the four beatifully carved posted bed I had just woken up on. The stain glassed windows I was now being pulled to. It was dark out, so I slowly put my hand around the silver knob and walked out on what seemed a balcony. I took in the garden below; it was beautiufl, even though I couldn't really see it. I looked up at the stars; the whole sky was lit with them, all of them like little flames burning in the dark. Suddenly the atmosphere was heavy; I could feel a sudden shift in the air, not for the best either.

"Breath taking isn't it?" An icy voice came through right beside my left ear. I grabbed the railing quickly in response instead of screaming in fright like I wanted to. I could feel his icy breath on my neck, making my hairs stand on end. My skin was crawling, my heart tattooing its beat into the inside of my chest. This is all just a big huge nightmare, that's what it is, it will all just disappear, and I'll wake up soon.

"Where am I?"

"Miss Violet, you are very good at masking your emotions, but your heart beat betrays you my dear." I turned to look at him, but as I started to speak he wasn't there. "But of course its probably just all overwhelming." I gasped inwardly as he unaturaly had changed postions so fast as he now leaned against the railing. I cleared my throat.

"Dr. Draco I demand to know where I am at, and YOU...you sir are going to tell me." I pointed my finger right into his handsome, gorgeous face. He looked down into my finger then straight into my eyes with his amazingly, pure, electrifying blue. AND THEN HE SMIRKED! "AHHH..." I almost punched him square in the face...that was until he grabbed my fist.

"Tisk...tisk...tisk...temper, temper Miss Violet." He clicked his tongue and pulled me closer. Temper, TEMPER! AH! I was about to lose it. I tried pushing him back and brake loose of his hold. But his grip was like iron around my wrist

"Let GO OF ME!" He took his hand and grabbed my chin, pulling it towards him. His eyes secanned over me like I was some type of item he was inspecting, deciding on his offer to buy me.

"You would do well to obey me, Miss Violet. That would make it less trouble for you."

"HAH! There is one of the many things you don't know about me...Draco." I spat his name as I hit his hand away. "I do not take to authoritive figures lightly. Where ever there is a rule I don't agree with, it is always broken. I take orders of obedience from no one, especially the likes of _you_." I breathed the words heavyly...my anger getting hotter by the minute. He seemed to study me for a moment.

"Dinner will be served within the next hour." He began to walk away; I turned on my heel after him.

"What do you mean dinner? I'm not eating with you I'm going home."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." His voice raised easily over mine as it echoed through the room. "You see you are mine now. You have no life in the your world. No home no family. We erased your identity. You see back where you are from, people thought it was a murder, your home was ripped apart." I stopped in my tracks as the memory came flooding back to me. I remember me running through the apartment and crashing, throwing everything till he got me...then i went blank. "you strugled at first, but to make you come quietly I oped to silence you." I remeber him grabbing me from behind and a sharp pain received to the side of my face. I touched the side of my face, it was very sore. Theis man kidnapped me...no one is going to look for me either, because as of now and forever I am dead. Tears came to my eyes. This man has taken my life from me with in a matter of minutes. I turned and looked at the long glass mirror beside me. There was a cut on my cheek...that,... that... that bastard knocked me out! "My name is Count Vldious Dragula...otherwise known as Count Dracula...welcome to my castle...don't be late for dinner." And he left me alone. I took a near by vase with roses and threw it at the door and screamed. The glass shattered everywhere. I ststarted picking up random items and hurling them at the walls.

MeanWHILE outside her door

"Is she alright?" Adolph winced as he heard item after item hit the wall the door and crash. He heard her screams of anger, before he strated to chuckle. He laugh was deep and dark and shook violently in his chest.

"You men need to be more understanding...she is a young woman whose life has been stripped from her." The small tiny figure of a woman servant spoke up to his dark brute of a size. Just then a huge shatter was heard. Adolph let out a low whistle.

"Looks like he has got his hands full." Adolph shook his head as the screams continued.

"ANGELICA I NEED YOU! WHAT IS THAT RACKET?" Lexi's voice could be heard down the hall. The small maid rolled her eyes and started scurrying towards the door. Adolph made his way to follow after his master's trail.


	3. Vanilla and Strawberries

CHAPTER 3!

**Author's note: Hello Dearies: ok so I know it took a long time but I was kind of hoping for more reviews and it took me a while to force myself to write. So im writing for the ones who reviewed. And also….my people who favorite add me and all that…plz take the time and leave a review.**

**Author's note # 2: Ok people sorry about the wait…im just lazy, but I would like to see a little more reviewsss please make my day! It sounds familiar doesn't it…REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES NEVER HAVE I EVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT IVY LEXI ADOLPH ETC**

DINNER? HAH! He must be out of his mind if he thinks I'm going to dinner with him. How do I get mixed up with the freaks. I mean this idiot thinks he is actually Dracula, the fact that he set up a murder scene and kidnapped me definitely screams volumes of warnings…ok self-conscience my red flags are definitely up. Now if I could just figure out where I am, I could find a way out of here.

"Yeah that's right Ivy…the children home always had us in the woods…girl scouts always survive, you didn't earn your eagle badge for nothing! Now let's fly…" I looked around the room I had destroyed…did I feel guilty, HELL NO! He did the same thing to mine…plus he FAKE KILLED ME!

"Ok ok just think Ivy." I physically palmed slapped my forehead…he is already getting to me! I'm talking to myself! This place has something to do with it…I mean his accent and his huge castle and the whole hearing the heart beat is all merely coincidence. I looked over at the bed…the covers were lying on the floor wrapped around the bed post dangling. "And out the window we go." I smiled and started to push the bed towards the bay window.

**Meanwhile.**

Dracula sat at the huge dinner table; food full and fresh sat down the length of the table and to the left of him sat one place setting. He had been waiting for Adolph to come back with the girl in hand. It was pushing an hour and he still hadn't returned, Dracula's temper was starting to bubble. He sat and waited for five more minutes ready to explode…but then he heard Adolph's footsteps running hurriedly down the hallway. Dracula stood as Adolph came into the room.

"She's escaped." Adolph looked worried contrasted to Dracula's pure hatred.

"WHAT!" He slammed his fist down on the table splitting the hard oak in all different directions; all of the food hit the ground. Angelica came scurrying into the doorway, looking from Adolph to her master. Adolph stared easy at Dracula, as if to calm him down. Dracula walked hurriedly over to the nearest balcony.

"Angelica have a new dinner prepared for us when we return."

"Yes master." And then he was off into the night air. Angelica rested against the wall, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Come on." Adolph grabbed her tiny hand tugging her into his side.

"All that food I slaved over. Do you know how hard it is to cook something that you can't taste.." She buried her golden eyes into her hands. Her blonde curls rippling in bounces as she shook her pony tail.

He chuckled at her hopelessness. "Come on darling, I will help you." She sniffed her tiny nose.

"Ok." She walked tiredly with his arm around her to hold her up.

**WHAT HAPPENED WHEN ADOLPH WENT TO FETCH IVY?**

Ok and down the balcony I go…come on Ivy you can do it…a little at a time.

**TEN MINUTES LATER….**

"OK…I made it over the rail, now I have to get over the scared feeling to go down." **THUD THUD THUD**. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…." I seemed to go in momentary shock hearing the knock on my door.

"Miss violet?" Adolph thunderous voice was heard on the other side of my door.

"Ummm yess?" I yelled from my position on the balcony.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner." I panicked. Think! Think!

"Will you please tell the Count I am very sorry but I fell asleep give me about an hour, I'll be ready." Ivy mentally crossed her fingers.

"I'll wait." I heard his big body lean back against the do. I mentally slapped myself, now I was going to have to be really quite. I started to ease my weight down the sheets, I knew I could do this. I am going to do this.

My heart thudded hard in my chest as I tried to calm myself. Will he figure me out? This made me swallow my fear, my adrenaline picked up as I rushed speedily down the rope. I reached the end of the rope after what seemed like forever, my feet itching for any type of salvation they could find, but it found none. My mouth grew dry with panic , so without letting myself think about it I release the rope I landed on an awkward rock that jolted me to the side, causing me to tumble down the heel and land on something deadly soft., something slimy, that's when I heard the hissing. It was a snake, and from the sound of it, it looked like there could be more. I had no idea what type it could be, I could just feel it curl beside me. The odds were definitely against me. I hushed my heart beat as best I could. Then I focused on the noise and closed my eyes, drowning my feet in the dirt. My attacker was to the right of me, Its head ready to attack its intruder. I counted slowly, my feet sinking into the ground. I could see, I knew this was home, the ground I could feel my surroundings, I opened my eyes, and I slowly focused on the air. Just ahead of me a brush of woods with a perfect clearing or rather a hole for me. I ran forgetting about the snake, blocking it out of my mind as I ran. I ran with all my might, I ran from the secrets, I ran from the truths. I ran from the fear, from the prison that always in some form contained me. I ran with my life, for though it was heavy, it was all I had left to carry. The tears were held into their own chamber in the back of my mind, cry now? Now is not the time for weakness. I pushed through the dirt and thorns . I could feel them rip at my skin, but felt no pain as I sprinted . A stray tree limb caught my check, I reached to my face not paying attention the ground, tripped over a huge log which sent me barreling forward rolling into the sand…wait a second…sand? I pulled my face form the ground, sand spitting itself from my nostrils and my mouth. Is that waves? I heard them crash soothingly on the shore. I stood to my feet, I could feel the numbness of all my cuts and scratches. But still no pain registered to my mind. Thunder rumbled in the distance, I could hear the wind picking up as it carried my hair partly with it. Then lightening flashed, I saw the stretch of black water before me, the abyss of nothing staring right back at me. I was screeching its apologies with each wave that crashed against the sand. I stepped slowly letting the water run over my feet, why couldn't I ever be free? As the water bubbled back to its home, it beckoned me forward. I smiled at the invitation, but calmly declined, my life I will not give up freely. The rain began to drizzle warmly over me, I knew that this sealed my fate. He would be coming for me soon, but no matter what happened, I will cling to myself and only myself. The lightening started to flicker in multiples, I could no longer feel anything of hear anything, I just waited for my doom patiently. The thunder crackled again but when the lightening showed itself, something far more gruesome was engulfed in its flame. A monster staring back at me. I was frozen still in shock. Its features purely evil, its build for killing as it towered over me. I couldn't scream, I couldn't speak. My heart was piercing my ear drum. . I couldn't understand. Was this real, I could see its breath like smoke as it left each nostril in huffs of breath. I couldn't wrap my mind around the factor before me.

"Draco?" Before I could scream….I went black.

Dracula's POV

"Draco?" The electricity of her words split a current through me. She wasn't afraid, she didn't scream, she was shocked and confused. She didn't realize she had moved closer, her hand touching the place which should have held a heart. But it was cold, dead, and held no beat. The beast in me, for the first time was silenced. For it just like me, did not know what to do. NO woman ever had an effect on me, could this be because she is an item of my past? So closely knitted to me. Her heart grew faint and troubled, I looked at her urgently trying to understand what was wrong, but then I smelt it…venom, and it was attacking her blood. Those beautiful eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her body started to collapse. I threw her into my arms and made way to the mansion. The beast in me wrestled with the idea of losing an item that was so unique. But I wasn't worried about losing. I never lost. I flew through the bayed window to her room. I laid her on the fainting couch.

"Adolph!" Out of nowhere he appeared. "Tell angelica to fetch a basin of hot water." Adolph, seeing the state of Ivy hurriedly vanished. Now I had to find the bite. I smiled to myself as I looked at her creamy body.

Ivy POV

My heart was pumping in my ears, I could feel my pulse beating as if it was going to burst. I know I could move, abut it hurt so bad I decided against it. How did I get here, my eyes stared to water as I looked around the room I just escaped from. Soon , so soon I've been trapped again. I looked down at my body I immediately froze. Someone had stripped me down I stared down at my black sports bra in terror. I saw my black plain bikini panties. That's when I heard a voice. '

"Hello Miss Violet." Rage filled me to the brim, I couldn't control myself in reasoning so instead of screaming I seethed a glare at him "Well, that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" I'm so livid I want to leap from the couch,

"Thank you for saving the life I mean my life that you have so eloquently screwed up in the first place." He knelt on his knees, his eyes latching to mine. '"I took the liberty of stripping you down." He smirked as I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Get off your knees Count it's not a good look for you." He ran his hand slowly down my stomach as he chuckled wickedly. I froze in fear, then anger at how freely he touched me. Fire left a path where his hand trailed, over my belly button down my inner thigh as I hissed. It felt so good, the pleasure that swirled within me.

"Do not touch me Count." He chuckled at my feeble attempt.

"I may touch you where I please…because at the end of the day…you are and will always be mine." I shook my head violently as if to say no.

"Yes you are and you will obey me…" I closed my eyes as pain stretched across my abdomen.

"Do you feel that?" I didn't answer but he continued. "You somehow were bitten by a snake…It left its mark on your back upper thigh." I cried out in pain as it smothered my insides.

"You have a choice Ivy, I will save you if you give your word to remain here forever…mine." I in return to his offer spat in his face. "Very well, you will die." I could tell he was growing in anger but I didn't give two shits about what he felt.

"Now that I got that off my chest," I sputtered and he appeared beside me again. "I give you my word." I swallowed my tears in shame; I wouldn't let him see them. Then the next thing I know he flipped me on my stomach my heart leaped into my throat.

"It appears the snake bite is on the back of your left leg on your upper thigh." My heart plummeted to ground.

"What exactly does that mean…how are you…I mean?" I stuttered out what was running through my head. All I got in return was a mocking chuckle. I felt him straddle my legs. "Count! What are you doing?" 

"My my my," He clicked his stupid tongue, "Modest are we?" Goosebumps traveled down my legs. It was so sexy, so wrong in all the right …wha? SNAP OUT OF IT IVY! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"What the HELL are you talking about? Being mounted while in your under garments, is not exactly an occasional event!" His tongue grazed the dip where my spine is. I froze at the contact.

"You are exquisite in every way." My body shivered as he kissed a trail to my ear. My eyes rolling back at his touch, his lips are like velvet as they drift across my skin. "Never again will you leave me." His hands carved their way down my sides, down over my ribs, grazing across my hips. His kisses moved over my thigh, I could feel the poison rising, I knew my time was running out, I knew it was about to reach my heart. I Hated him, I hated him with every part of my being. His teeth grazed over my leg, this was it. I closed my eyes squeezing them tight in horror. Then I felt it, razors plundering into my skin, I whimpered in pain. I pulled my butt up in the air trying to get away. But his hands caught my hips in an iron hold, he sunk his veins deeper, causing me to moan in pain. I couldn't tell but I thought I heard a low rumble of a growl in his chest. I gave into his hold, softening against him. All the blood was leaving me…I was getting weak. I didn't know if he was going to stop, right now I possibly didn't care. All I could focus on was his grip, he pulled my hips firmly to him, my eyes rolled softly back. He felt so good, and I couldn't help but admit it.

Count's POV

Her blood tasted the sweetest, it lingered in my mouth satiating every inch of me, my hunger grew sober as I drew the last drop of poison out of her, but I stopped myself from drawing more. Then I smelt the sweetest most alluring scent I had smelt in most of my undead years. She was aroused and she smelt like vanilla and strawberries. My mind grew wild as it filled my nostrils. I licked clean her wound, Hearing her whimper at my touch, I was breaking down her walls. She no longer had control. I was ready to take her, I could feel her warmth so close to me. I tested further leaning in to kiss her inner thigh, she froze at my closeness, I wrestled with the beast within, he wanted to take her too, he wanted to use her up. I looked at her beautiful body. I wouldn't share if I Couldn't have her, no one would. I had left my mark on her. Everyone would know by her scent if they were close enough, she belonged to the king. I kissed up her back hungry for her. She moaned softly at my touch, causing me to ache with my growing need. I pulled her head back by her satin curls. "You belong to me." I whispered fiercely in her ear.

"What is going on here?" Ivy's once pleasure hazed eyes cleared at the intrusion. I knew that voice from anywhere. Lexi.

"This is none of your concern." Adolph stepped in front of her glaring gaze as he spoke.

IVY POV

I didn't understand what was happening to me. My head felt fogged as I saw the angry woman in front of me. Then I saw Draco. Then I saw Adolph? My mind couldn't connect the dots, what had just happened to me? My mind felt hazed.

"What is she doing here?" I turned my head to the female voice. She was beautiful, absolutely breath taking. But why was she glaring at me? She looked as if she would kill me. I looked over to Draco, he was now rubbing my legs with hot water, and a soft rag. I winced in pain as it touched my numerous cuts. I opened my eyes and glared at my so called healer. I hadn't paid attention to the fact that I was still in my under garments till this moment. My face felt warm at my appearance.

"Leave us." The Count didn't acknowledge her at all. He continued to dip the rag in the bowl then putting it on a deep cut across my thigh. I cried out in pain.

"Stop !" I tried to push his hand away. The woman seemed enraged at the idea of me touching him, because as soon as she saw me come into contact she walked over to my location, Adolph did not stop her but waited patiently as if for an order.

"Lexi" The count's voice held warning but that didn't stop her. She reached for the basin of water and threw it in a fit of rage to the wall. I winced as it shattered to a million pieces on the carpet. He ignored her outburst and continued to clean my wounds. I winced as the boiling hot water sunk into my leg again. "Can you please stop?" I asked in pain.

"No this is punishment for running away. This wouldn't have happened." He continued to stay focused on his work.

"Maybe if you would have explained more I wouldn't have run away." He eyed me warily. "Ok I still would have run away." I looked away in defeat. He chuckled at my agreement. Evidently this made the woman…Lexi livid, she looked over at me. I didn't draw back in fear from her menacing stare, I just stared back in question. Then out of nowhere I felt a sharp hard pain catch me across my lower jaw. I looked down at my lip, pulling my hand away now with blood.

The Count sat in silence no moving a muscle. She smiled wickedly down to him.

"Now that I have your attention." She didn't have time to finish if she was going to say anything else. I lunged for her, and as soon as I got my hands on her, I was going to beat the hell out of her PUN INTENDED! It possibly could have worked, until I felt something huge pick me up and carry me away from the room. I looked up to see Adolph. I thrashed wildly trying to get out of his grip. Then I heard her laughter at my attempt to kill her. I was enraged! How dare she think she could just…how in the world did she …but it was no use. Adolph's grip was to strong. Then I heard it. A sickening cry of a creature, born from madness, I heard her howls of pain and begging. Now I felt sorry for her, and I had this strange urge to even save her.

"Stop...what is he doing to her?" He wouldn't answer me. "We have to help her." I beat at his chest but he looked straight forward.

"My orders were to take you to…" But then I couldn't hear him, my hearing was in tuned with a thrashing heard and a loud sicking whip crack in the night air, I held my breath, I heard her howl in agony and my heart thudded loudly in response. I no longer heard the sound of Adolph's voice. It sounded muffled as it continued to talk like an echo. I only caught bits and pieces of his words. My vision was growing hazed, my body had been through to much. I was so weak.

The last thing I saw was a blonde headed woman, lovely with big brown golden eyes, scurrying around a table I had just been sat on. Then I went black again thinking how annoying it was to pass out.

**3 DAYS LATER….**

IVY POV

I could hear sudden rush of voices every now and then, but my eyes wouldn't open. I worked hard to lift my lids, but they were so heavy.

"Miss Violet?" I heard a soft voice. It was a female voice.

"Hum?" I mumbled trying to manage words. But for some reason my brain wouldn't formulate them.

"Miss Violet? Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Trying….and call me Ivy." I turned my head opening my eyes. "Ow!" The light burned them badly; I sat up clinching my head.

"Take is slow..please Ivy? Your body is trying to wake up." I felt her cold hands rub my back.

"Where am I? Wait! Just lie to me…." I heard her giggle.

"To lie is just not in me." She moved to the front of me where I could finally see her. She was tiny, her hair golden blonde and her amber eyes simply made her beautiful. "Now listen to me, your body went into a state of shock for three days." I turned and looked at her wildly.

"You mean I was in a small like coma?"

"Yes," She put her hand on my hand. "I think we need to talk." I just nodded my head at her suggestion. She scooted me off the table. Now was the first time I had noticed my apparel. I was in a long white Victorian gown, it was very beautiful. I looked up in surprise. She only smiled. "It was my master's orders." I frowned as I followed her, I was a servant too, I was a prisoner, why didn't I get maid clothes.

"You speak fondly of him." I stated it as a fact.

"Because he is a good master." She continued to walk me down the hall. I saw the detailed paintings along the wall. It was beautiful…an amazing home, and an amazing prison. I pushed those thoughts away as I continued to walk. There was something about being in this woman's presence that calms me. I stopped as I came across a portrait. Dracula. Well so much for being calm. I studied him closely, he was so handsome in his dark features, but in the painting he looks different…_maybe that's when he was alive_ I joked with myself. But not even my boring humor could save me from my troubled thoughts.

"He is nothing but a monster."

"You have to get to know him before you judge him so harshly."

"I don't want to get to know him." I turned with anger in me. "He has taken everything from me…" I whipped my tears away angrily. "He has stripped me of my dignity, my pride, my freedom…." I leaned against the wall. "…my fat cat." I missed him so much. She walked over to me grabbing my hand for me to follow her.

"Listen closely…do not provoke his temper." I remembered the horror that broke free the night of my return. "be calm, have patience." We stopped in front of a blood red door. She pulled me in behind her. The room was dark. I heard her scurry over to some area in the room. The room smelt sweet, I could smell the earth, hear the water running rapidly, my heart grew excited. I could see small streams of sunlight here and there. Then she pulled the curtains. It was the most amazing room I had ever be held.

"This is the entrance to the garden…well there is a main garden out front, but this is a secret personal garden of the master's no one knows about it but me…and now he wants you to know of it as well. " I looked around at the stone floor, the ivy growing all around me. Aster grew in fabulous colors. Lilies sprouted from the water. There was a small pond that floated around the room and trickled down the stone steps that lead outside to what seem like a whole other garden…the water fell off the balcony like a water fall down into the river. Beautiful breathtaking greenery surrounded me. Mocking birds hummed their wings around numerous flowers for their nectar. Knighting gales took refuge in the balcony setting the blonde moved her way over to where I stood.

"Remember what I have told you…be patent, and calm, don t provoke his temper. But also, please save him." I was confused at her words. What in the world did she mean? I was just a slave here, what more would he want from me.

"My name is Angelica; I will be your head servant for now on."

"Servant? Wait a minute…I thought that was my job, I am the slave, I am imprisoned to stay here for all eternity." Angelica looked at me in surprise." I can't save him, save him from what?"

"Himself..." She whispered. I was stunned into silence. I was so confused.

"Why are you telling me to have patience, to be calm, don't provoke his temper? I don't even want to look at him, let along be in the same room. I want to be far away as possible. I will do anything you tell me to do , I will take any job you have to offer. Give me the toughest one and I will do it." Angelica moved to my tear streaked face. I hated crying it was weakness I stopped there flow and turned it to anger. "And I don't understand why I am in a gown and you in a servant's clothes." I whispered softly.

"Oh my dear..." Tears formed in her own eyes "It was announced this morning,"

"What was announced?" I backed away from her slightly.

"You are the last bloodline to him are you not?"

"Why yes but what does that have to do with anything."

"Ivy, you are to be wedded tonight." I closed my eyes in doom, all that was happy in me all that was left was now dead. "

**WAHHHH LAAA! I hoped you enjoyed it but listen to me click that button down there and do something amazing please people if you read my story leave me a review. I'm holding the next already written chapter hostage until you all please me…jk but seriously review. **

**The link at the bottom is to ivy's white gown.**

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_jRpTIlPgkiUnt-yIQEqaWgHCNKA=&h=444&w=600&sz=44&hl=en&start=108&zoom=1&tbnid=OIUx5OLNZsCMbM:&tbnh=167&tbnw=224&ei=vgN4TZbWI8uBtgeQgumpBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwhite%2Bvictorian%2Bgown%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1362%26bih%3D517%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2391&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=471&vpy=70&dur=122&hovh=193&hovw=261&tx=176&ty=131&oei=WAN4Ta-vC-SE0QHpjsiwBw&page=7&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:108&biw=1362&bih=517


	4. Vampire Wedding

**Authors note PLEASE READ**

**Ok so….I wrote this chapter it was very awesome very good got so upset because I lost the chapter I had written, somehow moving in it was thrown away so I had to rewrite it and it isn't as good as the first one..I know it has been a while and im sorry I was just so upset. Just leave some good reviews to make me feel better ok?**

I was numb. I couldn't feel their tedious work, their hands moving through my hair pinning it and twisting it in different directions. There must have been maybe ten maids scurrying oh so quietly around me. After all my heart was the only one beating. I really couldn't hear anything clearly, all the music was muffled, mostly because I could hear it playing down the hall. My breathing never changed, my eyes never faltered from their spot on the floor as they tightened my corset up my back. I had no life, no present, no future….and my past I refused to remember. He was taking everything from me, slowly killing me, my pride, and my resistance.

"Leave us." Angelica slowly shut the doors behind the servants as they left. She walked over behind me, I looked up in the mirror to see her, but I forgot she would have no reflection. I watched as my long veil floated down over my head 

"Stop crying Ivy, you will ruin this moment for me. You look absolutely beautiful." Until this moment I didn't realize I was crying, but as I focused on the woman's reflection in the mirror, there it lay gracefully on her cheek. That salty stupid tear. I then moved my hand to wipe the tear away…this couldn't be me…just another beautiful woman wondering around in these halls. Yet I stood corrected as my movements were shadowed in the mirror before me.

"He is a very good companion; you do not know my master as I have. Just remember what I have told you, you I believe are the only one who can save him." There was no use in arguing with her. I would never know what she meant. Her voice was like a echo. "You are beautiful ivy, and I know you are going to make a great queen." I smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you Angelica, for all you have done."

Excuse me." Adolph's deep voice interrupted our moment. "It is time."

I walked slowly down the corridor with Adolph at my side, arm's length away. My dress was breath taking the most beautiful garment I have ever beheld, Its train drug slowly behind me. My heart was racing with each with each step I took with each breath that hollowed through my lungs, was one step closer, one breath closer to death. I would have nothing and for now I already had lost everything. Before I realized it, I was standing in front of two large red stained oak doors. But before they opened Adolph looked at me…for the first time, I saw a since of kindness in them.  
"Are you ready Miss Ivy?" And for some odd reason when the music started to play I couldn't move. I felt all the tears surfacing I knew I was about to break down.

"NO…Listen to me." Suddenly Adolph was in front of me….his stare intense my tears immediately absorbed into my body. "You will not let them get the best of you, you are going to be their queen, and they must see you are no weak link do you understand?" I looked at him surprised, it sounded as if he was on my side in some strange way but I couldn't be that lucky. He did not wait for a response, he simply swiveled his arm in mine and nodded his head for the doors to open…

I started to walk with Adolph by my side. The ballroom was enormous, two levels and every one…excuse, every creature was filled in every possible place. All of their eyes filled with curiosity were casted upon me. I could feel their intensity seeping into my back. My breathing was even, my heart was calm, I slowly made my way to my doom, the bride of Count Dracula. Not that he would honor the title. But as he stood I saw a park of surprise in his stare. His black tux and robes, his hair down and framing his chiseled features. I then started to look on the brighter side of things. After all, he was sexy as hell! I started to loosen my death grip on Adolph. The idea of the man before me holding me didn't seem so bad anymore. Wait a minute is de doing this to me…I looked deep into his eyes…yes. He is smirking…arrogant bastard.

DRACULA POV

My pride amongst other things was swelling. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld in all my undead years. There was no doubt my blood line ran through her veins. For it was shown in just the way she carried herself. Her voluptuous body swaying before me. She would not look at me while we stood at the altar. Not even when she spoke her vows. Not even as I spoke my own. And when I was allowed to kiss my bride. She looked at me with such lived anger she could muster….she mouthed the word NO. All though her eyes were yelling obscenities and threats, I grabbed her waist with one hand, cupped her cheek with the other and before I leaned into her fire,…I winked which I knew I would pay for in full later. And then I crashed…PODV SWAP

IVY

If he kisses me I swear on my…his lips came crashing into min. Its passion not and an inch held back and for that very reason I was not able to resist, I kissed him back, once and that's all he needed, his tongue fogged my senses. I heard yells and howls and whistles from the crowd, and hell I didn't care…I reasoned that I deserved this…but then I realized that I didn't want this with this…monster. I pushed him away and the crowd started laughing.

"You are all dismissed, legion I will meet with you shortly." He turned to grab my hand; I had never been so humiliated in my whole life, I snatched it away. How dare he kiss me like that in front of everyone? He smiled brightly while grabbing my arm to escort me. We walked for a moment in silence.

"So you won't speak to me, oh how very adult of you." His voice grimaced as it released its words.

"Groping your wife in front of a crowd? How very adult of you!" I countered his attack which only earned me a chuckle on his part.

"Groping? You over exaggerate my dear…but I can show you if you'll like." I stopped as they detached my train on my gown and turned it so easily into and evening gown. I turned to glare at him.

"I am not your dear…..and don't you have a whore for that COUNT! If so leave me be." He smirked and nodded.

I wouldn't test his anger…and he knew I wouldn't. I felt like crying however I just bit my tongue. We made our entrance into a very large room with quite a few people in it.

"Good evening Legion of the Dragon. Tonight's meeting is mainly to meet your queen." He turned and looked at me as if it was my turn to talk. I would rather see them rot then speak two syllables to them. I smiled sweetly at the Count though I'm sure it was painfully executed. "Do you have anything to say?_ My dear." _I held back the natural reaction to punch him in the freaking face. He caressed his words so sarcastically and held a smirk so serine I swear I would have sold my soul just to see someone knock that stupid look off his stupid handsome face. I glared in his direction for a moment and thought it through; I would play the part for now. I turned my best smile towards the crowd.

Good evening Legion of the Dragon. I am much honored to have the opportunity to meet all of you, however I fear the real complication of this night will be remembering all of your names." The small crowd chuckled. "So please take no offense if I ask after we have been introduced, my dear _Draco_ often seems so forgetful of my interest in you all." This earned a great big round of laughter. I could tell by the look on his face he did not like his pet name.

"Proceed." He stated heartily as they continued drinking their goblets of blood. We moved to sit in our chairs prepared for us. "Are you trying to make a mockery of me, if so that was a feeble attempt." I rolled my eyes and continued to look at all the guest. One by one they came and went. None really seemed to leave an imprint on my mind until a man, gorgeous illuminated the room. His hair black and curly to his shoulders, his eyes silver…his dimples sooo cute. He walked forward with a not so pleased woman connected to his arm. He reached out and took my hand laying a kiss on it.

"I have to say," His voice was entrancing. "I said this day would never come…and yet again he has proven me wrong." I couldn't help but laugh. "And my my what a lovely thing she is too."

"Come now Bowen , I can't very well have you courting my wife in plain sight." I turned to the count as he spoke…I had never seen this little glimpse of him…he seemed so charming, his smile genuine.

"My name is Bowen Grey…often called Bowen the Grey and I am much pleasured to have finally met my most loyal and oldest friend's wife." Bowen smiled real big almost like a young boy…then the not so pleased woman came forth.

"Lady Dragula my name is Alessa am very happy to have met you…" She sneered as she bowed.

"The honor is all mine." I looked to Draco to see him standing up….I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, he looked down surprised that I would touch him…I shook my head no pleadingly…not wanting him to scold a woman vampire at that in front of me. He slowly sat back down at my request. Bowen snickered.

"Well never thought I would see the day…well I will leave you to your joyous duties I'm off to continue mine." The count nodded as everyone seemed to be disappearing.

"Good evening Master." My body froze in terror, my limbs limp with fear…I quickly stood and searched the room for an escape…my eyes shifted to the man I called my villain, and now I looked upon him as my savior. He stood as I did unsure of my behavior…I could not seem to control my mind, my body. All I could feel was a hand slide around my waist and me pulled into a chest.

"Sorry Damien she tires of all these meetings." The Count was helping? I looked up at him. His grip was firm around my waist almost in a protective manor.

"Quite understandable, it was a pleasure to meet you my queen…" I nodded my head, not giving my hand in fear of seeing it shake. His voice sent shivers down my spine…but for some reason I clutched the robes of my captor...the man I had vowed to hate. Damien smirked and walked out of the room. Everyone was gone now…I looked up to him…that man…my husband.

"Draco…" I whispered "Please take me to my room." My eyes were filled with water.

DRACO POV

Once again, her eyes, never in all my years had I ever seen such desperation in such beautiful eyes…they entranced me…my connection to her bound me to her feelings….i felt was she felt, for I had bonded us…marked her. So now…I picked her up and held her protectively against my chest as I apperated her to her room. I did not speak, she did not speak. I had no idea what was wrong or what had happened…I called Angelica, and left her as quickly as possible…I needed to be away from her. Far from this feeling.

**Please leave reviews…I really would love it.**


	5. Unspeakable

**Authors note: here it goes…so I went ahead and wrote the next chapter don't freak out ok? Lol two chapters within a day…well truth is I had this already roughly written and was going to revise it but I thought is wise to go ahead and just put it on here so I can get past all this stuff that is hard for me to write and into the good stuff plus im supper busy with classes so I don't know when I will get to update again so I thought I would do it now. **

Ivy's POV

What is worse? Being completely terrified and having no idea why, or knowing your terror's reason. I hadn't figured out and I'm not sure I shall ever know. It had been two weeks since the wedding, two weeks and I had seen no sight of the Count. I could get use to a marriage such as this one. If he would leave me be I would be very happy…I still remember our wedding night, how he held me to his chest and laid me down on the bed. I tried not to think about if it was sincere. I spoke very little to anyone; Adolph followed me consistently like my own personal shadow where ever I went. Even now as I stood in my balcony in the fall night air, he stood just on the other side of my door.

"My, my, what an ugly thing, depression has slowly taken its time on you hasn't it?" I knew that slutty voice anywhere…she seemed to constantly pester me these days.

"What do you want Lexi?"

"Ah it amazes me how you don't even care to bite back at me." Lexi sat on the right of me on the railing of the balcony looking as radiant as ever. I never gave my full attention to her.

"When it comes to biting, I think it wise to not challenge a vampire." She chuckled at my response.

"Indeed," She twirled her hair playfully, "So it is now two weeks your husband has not called on you, My does he keep me busy at night." I turned to her casually though inside I was boiling with anger. I wouldn't let her see she got the best of me.

"I do love our talks Lexi, exploring you progression of common whore duties and me explaining the hardships of being your queen." Lexi snarled at my comment.

"You never speak of hardships of a queen." This time I let my anger over rule my fear, I stepped up to her, moved and stood right in front of her face.

"As far as your duties to my husband I couldn't give a shit, but let me make one thing perfectly clear, a truth you know yourself, one day he will tire of you, and when that day comes I will be there to watch you get casted aside like the common whore you really are." Lexi laughed lengthening her fangs.

"We will see who falls first mortal." I smiled sweetly.

"Until then, Lexi, stay the hell out of my way." My stance never faltered as she flew away. I remembered Adolph in that moment. "I will not be a week link." I said quietly to myself.

Dracula POV

I hadn't seen her in three weeks; I decided to stay in my country on home alone, away from everything and staying true to my work. But I could feel her pain and sorrow no matter how hard I busied myself. I knew marking her would bind us in this way but it was necessary to have her as queen for her protection. Through recent months there has been uprisings, my own children fighting their own kind, the vampire I had made were turning against me and I have yet to find the conclusion as of why. Attack after attack has been casted on members of the legion; my own kind was turning on me. And even now as Bowen stood with me…his humor could not lift my mood.

"What troubles you other than work my friend?" Bowen made his way across the room to stand to the side of my chair only to lean comfortably back and sit on my desk.

"I haven't talked to her in three weeks." I sighed and lean back in my chair covering my eyes.

"Oh say it isn't so, Count Dracula is having problems with a woman, a single woman….well I'm very disappointed, seeing as you're the master of seduction and all." He laughed at my expense.

"You don't understand, seducing her is not part of my plan…I want her to come to me willing. This isn't just a mindless woman, her heart is bigger than the world…she would help the evilest of things…nothing well almost nothing scares her…even in full form I could not scare her." I stretched my limbs and let out a heavy sigh. "She is simply different." Bowen now looked at me all humor casted aside.

"Oh no, It sounds as if you have gotten a hold of an actual accomplished woman, very few of them are left indeed." Bowen looked at him silently. "Come, enough talk of women, let's visit the stable, go for a ride."

*SCENE CHANGE*

IVY POV

"Adolph," I stopped in mid stride walking down the hall and turned to him, possibly startling him in some manner. "Do you know what a TV is?"

"Why yes Countess."

"Please call me Ivy."

"Of Course…Ivy."

"Do you know the third room on the right in the east wing?"

"Yes…Ivy."

"Do you think if I gave you a list you could give me a TV and the movies in that room? And a popcorn machine, oh and a stereo maybe." He smiled at my endless chatter.

"I will see what I can do Miss Ivy." I pointed my finger warning him. "Sorry Ivy."

"Thank you Adolph."

We continued to walk in silence for some time until I decided to stop at the kitchens.

"IVY!" Angelica ran forward, grasping me in a hug. "You food is almost ready. Oh I don't want to talk about food, are you alright are you feeling well? You must be starved."

"Darling one complete thought at a time." Adolph walked over to her and kissed her warmly on the mouth. I could see the tension in her release as she soothed into his arms.

"Hello my dear." I quietly took my food and let them be alone, felt bad keeping Adolph away from his mate all the time. I took this chance to go to the green room where I knew Lexi would not pop up, where I knew I would be alone. It was very relaxing sitting alone, watching the water lilies as I had my soup. My heart felt warm again as I finished it in a last slurp. Angelica was an amazing cook. I started to hum naturally to the harmony of nature. Singing always calmed me…it's one thing I knew was always certain…and that was sound. It was always there, there to guide you. I plucked one of the water lilies ceasing my song as if entering another thought while I looked at the flower before me.

"That was very beautiful." I jumped startled at the sound of his voice…and then I stood up angrily.

"Does your depravity hold no bounds?" He chuckled at my response.

"I'm afraid not, but tell me…how am I depraved in this moment Umm?" I couldn't see him only hear his deep voice.

"Has anyone told you that spying on someone are very rude…and why are you being so shady step into the light where I can see you." He stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back. He was so handsome, his black attire, covering his thick chest. His hair clasped in a pin half up half down his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Why must my one moment, that tiny moment where I start to feel better be destroyed by you."

He moved forward

"I'm delighted to see you too." He came closer as I took a step back.

"NO stay where you are."

"Is that anyway to treat your husband?" He now stood with his arms around my waist puling me into his chest. I suddenly started to feel an itch of fear rising within me.

"Let go of me Count."

"My I have missed those gorgeous eyes." My heart dropped as he leaned forward I leaned as far back as he would let me. Then his lips met mine and I knew it was over. He tasted so…and his lips were so soft…This kiss was sweet and still a kiss that could possibly kill me. . This cloudy aroma filled me and then he took control of me, turning more passion into fire. His tongue destroyed my senses. He kissed me for what seemed forever, I clasped my hands around his neck. Turning my fingers in his hair I heard his breath catch when I pulled myself closer…I wanted more. I felt his thickness and moaned as it brushed across my hip. He gripped me tighter…and then. He stopped. I whimpered kissing his neck anything I could reach…"Please..."

POV swap

I knew I had to stop; it wasn't fair to her taking over her will power as I was doing. I wanted her to kiss me like this on her own; I would have her by her saying so…I gripped her to me tighter rubbing against her causing a moan. Then I knew I had to stop. So I did. I listened to her whimper and kiss my neck... she was so tempting pushing me to take her anyways. And there she stopped…I received a sharp blow to my right cheek. She was furious; she reached up to tuck her right hair behind her and silently walked out. Her actions spoke volumes. They told me that somehow I had pushed myself a hundred steps back then I already was. For if she would have fought back…then maybe I would have gotten to her. But her silence ran through my icy heart…she was hurt and I had no idea other than stilling her life how I had done it.

IVY POV

I walked quietly back to my room, I hated him, I hated this place. I couldn't stand the thought of being here forever; I started running to my room until I was safely inside. And then I let the tears fall, I didn't care who heard me. Surely this wasn't my fate. Surely I wasn't doomed to be unhappy.

*LATER ON THAT EVENIG DRACULA IS BACK LIVING IN HIS ROOM. IVY AND DRACULAS ROOMS CAN JOIN TOGETHER THREW ONE DOOR

Dracula POV

I studied the fire place intensely, watching the flames dance along the marble walls that held it. Until I heard her scream, a loud, terror filled, scream. I appeared beside her bed only to see Adolph in the room.  
"What is wrong with her?" Adolph quickly answered.

"Nightmares," I pulled up a chair by her bed...and reaching on the bed i wanted to touch her…but then I found maybe that wasn't the best idea. "Master." I looked up to Adolph once again. "She has done this since the night you left her." I closed my eyes guilty of causing her pain…because right now I could feel how scared she was.

"Leave us." Adolph left as I studied her face. What is wrong with her, what troubles her so much, why is she the way she is. I decided to look into her thoughts and what I saw was hardly even describable.


	6. Ok Count, You made your Point

**I am now your devoted author and I will make myself post at least every two weeks. So no more long awaited updates, you have my word. No flames ….yes my stuff is going to get raunchy. Keep in mind that these two are married. ALSO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON TO READ ALL THE STUFF IN THIS STORY IS MINE! I BASICALLY MADE UP MY OWN DRACULA, SO HIS CHARACTER IS NOT WHAT YOU MAY BE USE TO. SO I AM SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM BUT I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM THE WAY THAT I WRITE HIM. ALSO HIS BACKGROUND STORY IS ALSO MINE I MADE UP THE WHOLE THING. BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION AND I CAN DO THAT. WITH THAT BEING SAID, ENJOY. **

Ok Count You Made Your Point

IVY POV

The sky was exceptionally clear; I often stood on my balcony when these rare weather days appeared. However, today I had decided to visit the green room, Lexi couldn't bother me here. I stole Angelica away from her duties, mostly because passing time with her made me feel better.

"Oh Ivy, look at the water Lilies. Oh my and the tiger lilies have turned out beautiful as well." Angelica continued to tamper with the flowers in the background humming and scurrying around light heartedly as she always did.

"Angelica?"

"Yes?"

"Does he control what flowers grow?"

She sat down the beautiful water container and smiled. "Well he enchanted this room to grow whatever flower, no matter the season, you need only to plant the seed."

I nodded in deep thought as I watched the stream flow through the room and off the edge of the balcony. "If you have to plant the seeds, then who planted all of these?"

She turned at my question. "The Master of course. Listen, Miss Violet."

I stopped what I was doing to shoot her a glare and point at her warningly. "Sorry, Ivy…" She continued as I smiled. "At tomorrow's gathering might I be allowed to dress you?" I smiled.

"Of course." I was always greatful for Angelica's help.

"Excellent, I must be returning to my duties now." She then ushered herself out the door so pleased with herself she never even waved, just skipped out of the room. I stood slowly, wishing for the moment that I could just melt away within this room and remain here for the rest of my life. It was so full of life, the sun, and fresh air. It intrigued me slightly that a creature of the darkness such as the Count would have such a room. His image suddenly flooded my senses. I couldn't help but note how simply captivating he was, even since the day I first met him. I waited a moment longer in the sun before deciding to leave and find something else to do.

"Don't leave just yet my dear." I yelped in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Damn it Count! Would you please stop doing that?" I turned around to see his handsome figure leaning against the frame of the balcony. I had to stare for a moment. It surprised me to see the Count in a different light, he looked like a young man, not so depressing, not so glum and doom. His shirt was left opened in the front, revealing an image of his chisled chest, his hair was not pinned back in its usual attire but fell over his shoulders. I saw the silver band on his left and gleaming in the sun light. "How is it you can stay in the light?" I walked towards him slowly but surely. The Count and I had come across awkward lines, for we had finally been able to carry on short common conversations. However, I still felt the need to show him I wasn't in the least bit intimidated by him.

"I do not have the same weaknesses as my species." He hopped off the stone steps and landed softly on the ground. I smirked.

"Too bad, just another weapon to mark off my list."

He chuckled softly as he continued past me to the flowers. "Sorry to disappoint my wild flower."

I decided I would let the little pet name slip, I sat down tiredly. "You can't help that it's in your nature." I watched him pluck a tiger lily, while he bent his head to smell its fragrance, his eyes stayed on mine.

"There are other things of my nature that I can't help…" His voice all the sudden sounded different. It sent a shiver down my spine. I instantly stood scoffing off the feeling.

"Oh please Count, your seduction is an empty threat on me." One second I was sitting the next I was pinned to a wall a hand softly against my throat and when I looked up I saw the eyes of a creature…which were now electric blue.

"Shall we test just how empty it is Ivy?" Suddenly I heard this strange noise and realized it was coming from deep within his chest. He was purring, a deep rumbled purr. He moved his hand and I watched his fangs elongate. He scraped across the hollow of my throat softly. My stomach instantly began to twirl. "You feel that my sweet?" I looked away from him trying to shake the feeling off. "You are marked by the king…" The spot where he had bit me all those months ago to save my life now started to become exceedingly warm as if my skin was on simmer. "Your body…your pleasure…you…it all belongs to me." His hands were on either side of my face. There was no escape when he pressed his lips softly to my temple before whispering, "And when I call to it," I felt him sink his teeth into my neck just a little. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat. He chuckled deeply "It answers." In one swift movement my hands were pinned above my head and his fangs sunk to the hilt into my throat. My body spun, a flame ignited and spread down my limbs as he pulled at me, gulp after gulp. Oh hell, I was being tortured. This was bliss, pure pleasure. My body was radiating it. Oh I wanted more, please more…I finally felt him loosen his grip a felt my skin react to every movement as he trailed his hands softly over my breast then wrap around my waist. My arms locked around his neck, I knew he was using me and I didn't care. He retracted his razors before licking the wound clean. I whimpered when I felt the last lick. But that's all I felt because I fucking passed out!

DRACO POV

I lifted her softly in my arms. She had given into me, just a little. When would she ever learn to obey what her body wants? I escorted her to her room, taking my time walking down the great hall. I passed what looked to be a troubled servant along the way. I grinned somewhat at the thought of a bride that was actually liked. The servant looked panicked when he saw her limp in my arms. And for the first time in years I felt as though I owed an explanation. I immediately pushed the thought aside and continued to walk down the hallway. They all must have been very fond of her. I had Angelica draw up her a bath in her bathing room. She had blood all over the front of her dress. I slowly undressed her all the way to her naked beauty. With her body spread out on the mattress, her black tresses spread about her as if it were a halo; she would have been the envy of the gods. Her skin held a healthy slightly sun kissed glow. She wasn't bone skinny, her waist was toned, her thighs muscled and firm. Her body was like an hourglass, and it was beautiful. The beast in me purred at such a beautiful find, I looked underneath her right cheek. There was my mark, it would never disappear. Every creature supernatural or not would be able to smell my scent just by that mark. Her perked breast and rosy nipples seemed to disagree with the chilly air. Her skin looked soft as silk. When she started to stir, I figured I would enjoy this while I could.

IVY POV

Silken lips melted softly into mine. Oh my what lips…they slowly started to move to a faster pace. I couldn't help the pleasure that was sending my body into override. My what a hidden heaven they seemed. I wanted more, I needed more. Before I would be granted my desire, the lips decided to trail down my jaw bone instead…then to my neck. My legs were quaking with pleasure. I reached to feel a wonderful hard bicep under my palm, immediately I grabbed on pulling the lips closer to me. I needed more.

"Ivy, slow down my dear." The low voice rumbled in my ear softly. I smiled at the sound.

"Yes, of course my…" My eyes shot open before I finished my own sentence. There was the Count hovering over me in a very supernatural way, and to my horror I was butt ass naked. I let out a blood curling scream before trying to cover myself. The count constrained my hands with invisible force.

"Umm…It's about time I was able to worship my brides body." His cool fingers trailed down the valley of my exposed breast.

"You fucking bastard." I grinded the words through my teeth.

"Now...now, no need to get hasty." I wanted to dagger him, over and over again and watch him burn to ash.

"When I say your body belongs to me…I don't think you quite get the picture." He trailed his hand over my hip. I couldn't tell if I was infuriated because he was touching me or if it was because I liked it…the thought scared me. "Oh my lovely Ivy." His cool hands wandered back over my stomach and lightly grazed over my breast. My body became flushed at thus touch, I wanted to buck into those wonderful hands. The thought made me cry. Tears sprang to my eyes. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Why won't you let me give you your hearts deepest desires?" I whimpered as his hands smoothed down the inside of my thighs and softly split my knees. My eyes were ever watchful of his gaze. I watched his nostrils flair as he sucked in a gulp of air. Damn him! Damn his touch! Damn his looks. Damn his muscles and damn those beautiful blue eyes. His eyes rolled back in a very animalistic way. "Oh my dear, your smell betrays your tears." I felt weak and utterly helpless under his touch, the tears came at their own free will.

"Draco…" I whispered his name, his eyes snapped to mine. "You have proven your point, now please let me be." And like that right before my eyes he vanished. I slowly sat up, promising myself that I wasn't going to cry. Not anymore, I was done with tears. I went straight to the bath that was drawn for me. As I settled into the warm water, my body instantly relaxed. I tried to scrub the feeling of his hands off of me…but I couldn't shake him. I threw my soap against the wall. That damn fool! He was ruining everything…why did I have to like him doing that to me…why had I wanted more of him. I was so infuriated. I slowly transpired my feelings into somewhat sorrow. I would never know what it would feel like to have someone touch me; make love to me because they did in fact love me. The thought made me sick. I had no life…except this one. So I might as well make the most of what I had. What else could I do but give into him? He was all that was left of my pathetic life. It was obvious he was only proving a stupid point…no matter how much I hated him for everything he had done to me, no matter how much I wanted to say no, he was getting under my skin and I knew my body would always say yes.

I soaked in there for what seemed like hours, I decided I couldn't stay in there forever and that I knew I couldn't make myself forget either. I got out and decided I would skip dinner and head straight for bed. I put on my bathrobe before looking around my room. Good there was no one there. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a huge t shirt. I sat down and combed through my hair. I let my hair fall over the side of my couch and let the heat dry it out a little. I stayed there for some time before I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Don't you knock?"

"I don't like you trying to avoid me Ivy."

"Is that what I am doing? I hadn't noticed." I felt him sit down where my feet were I curled them underneath me.

"Ivy…" I held my hand up in the air.

"Save it Count. You and I both know you are not capable of apologies," He chuckled.

"As you wish." We sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke. "Every night we will spend some time with one another before you sleep." I abruptly stopped him. I couldn't help but speak what I had been thinking.

"Let me make something very clear to you count." I sat up looking straight at him. "I don't like you fucking with my mid. There are no need for you manipulative games; I am a very blunt person. You don't have to beat around the bush with me. You ask I answer end of story. Yes, my body wants you; yes you made me pant like a bitch in heat. But before that ego of yours gets so big you can't fit through that door, know this, you can take this body again and again but this heart" I pointed at my chest, "And it's devotion will never be yours and if I could, I would use you up every night for pleasure just as you threaten to use me. Are we clear?" I sat patiently for my answer, after a moment he leaned forward and smirked.

"I think Miss Violet, we understand each other perfectly." I sat stunned as what he was really saying.

"Ok…" I stated awkwardly. "Then what do you want Count?" I let out a huff of air.

"As you have stated, I will not apologize to do what I rightfully want with my bride. However this does persuade me to make you happy."

"Not possible." I threw my towel at him. "Now get out before I decide to hat you even more and drag a stake through your heart."

"Right…so by force it is." One second I was walking to my bed, the next I was thrown over his shoulder. I thrashed around trying to break free of his hold. "Ivy must you be so dramatic?"

"You are insufferable!" I stopped struggling and let him carry me down the great hall. Due to my previous yelling I must have stirred Adolph and Angelica. They appeared in front of the count instantly.

"Master is everything alright?" Adolph asked.

"Yes of course, no need to worry just taking Ivy for a midnight stroll." He continued to walk past them, which finally point them in my eyesight since I was strung over his shoulder. I waved at them helplessly as he continued to drag me down the hall.

"Why must you embarrass me?"

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I didn't answer because I could have fired back all night. We arrived at a huge oak door and on it, in green was a beautiful inscription that I couldn't read. The Count sat me down and I instantly went to run my hands over the unique writing.

"What does it say?"

"Ivy Dragula." I quickly looked at him. "Shall we enter your room Miss Dragula?" All I could do was grab his offered hand. He pushed the door open and immediately I was stunned with wonder. There was a huge movie screen…like my own personal theatre. I looked to the left and there was a soda fountain and an icy machine. I looked to the right and there were popcorn machines and alongside it were mountains of movies. "Adolph tried to find every movie there was if he missed something we can get what you like."

"Oh my goodness…" I saw how in front of the screen there was a huge bed. I ran and threw myself on it. "OH COUNT!"

"Yes?"

"You can fondle me anytime."

"Careful my dear, I just might take up seriously." Suddenly I realized for the first time in months I was actually happy. I went over to the movies and picked one out. I dropped by the concession stand area and grabbed me some popcorn and an icy. When I sat down on the bed I realized the Count was still standing and watching me.

"How about at least for tonight I try to forget about your whore, you fake murdering me, kidnapping me, forcing me to marry you and fondling me." Then I patted the bed beside me. He slowly pushed himself off of the door frame and walked over to the bed and sat down "Have you ever seen a movie Count?"

"Can you forget you call me Count as well?" He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, if you don't ruin this moment for me then yes I will call you Draco." We sat in quiet for a moment before I decided to lie down. I vaguely noticed the count had followed suit.

DRACO POV

I was transfixed on her energy. Yes it was true Ivy was beautiful. But what amazed me the most was how unique she truly was. She didn't expect apologies; she declared herself honest and proved to it even though she doesn't expect it in return. Such a selfless soul she had. I watched her eat her popcorn with the first sign of content I had seen since she came here. What a strange human.

"Yes." I answered, which must have caught her attention.

"What?" She looked over at me.

"Yes I have seen a motion picture." She turned on her side now fully intrigued.

"Well you must tell me what it was."

"Van Helsing." She looked at me stunned for a moment before her face contorted like she was trying to hold in something. Suddenly she exploded. Her laughter was uncontrollable. Once again I was stunned by her reaction. I just sat there amazed at her. The laughter was so out of character…so human…so normal. I found myself smiling.

"Why are you laughing?" She only laughed more at my question.

"Of course that you be the one movie you've seen. You are so arrogant!"

"I was very disappointed, they got nothing right in the story line and Dracula looked nothing like me." She started laughing again. "You know I could punish you for laughing at me." She stopped instantly and looked at me.

"How was the story wrong?"

"Maybe one day I'll tell you." I picked one of her curls up in my hand and started twirling it through my fingers.

"Who would have known you could be this pleasant?" I didn't answer her as she continued to lie still, focusing on the movie. It wasn't long before she was asleep. I studied her for a moment. Never until now was I curious about humans. I desperately tried not to remember my human days…but being around Ivy made me want to remember. I picked her up after silencing the room and carried her to her bed. After I apperated, pulled her covers back and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Ivy." I walked through the door that lead to my room. That night was the first night her nightmares didn't haunt her.

NEXT DAY IVY POV

I felt warmth…I smelt fresh air. Angelica had opened my balcony for me. The sun was in on my face. I smelt breakfast.

"Angelica, how does the weather work?" She chuckled.

"The Master has no control over the weather my dear…come I have prepared your breakfast." I slowly got up and stretched. I found myself humming as I washed my face off. "Are you in a good mood?"

"Well, it's just been awhile since I've received peaceful sleep."

"Ahh." She moved about the room making my bed and what not. I started to eat my breakfast when I noticed a note. It was folded over with a dragon seal. I opened it slowly, trying to convince myself to ignore it. I never listen to myself so I opened it.

Dear Ivy,

I enjoyed our cinematic adventure. I will see you tonight at dinner. I had rather hoped you would entertain our meeting with song?

Draco

I looked over it for a moment. I was trying to figure him out. He needed me for some reason; I needed only to find out what it was. What did he want from me? And why me? I looked at my food. Tonight would be interesting indeed.

*THAT NIGHT*

DRACO POV

The legion had come one by one, or so I had been told. I was still in my study trying to work. When all the sudden I heard a soft knock.

"Enter." When the door squeaked open I rolled my eyes at the intruder.

"I knew this is where you would be hiding." Bowen walked in plumped down on my desk while chomping on an apple.

"Why are you eating that?"

"I know it has no taste, but watching Ivy eat makes me want to pretend I could eat human food.

"Ivy has already eaten?" I looked up from my desk.

"Of course, so she can sing and not be uncomfortable being the only one eating under ever so watchful eyes." I sat down my quill and started to rub my eyes.

"Oh of course I forgot about that." I slowly leaned back in my chair. "I wonder what she shall sing?"

"I've never heard her sing."

"Her voice is blessed that's for certain." I quickly clicked through the images in my head of our second meeting. Her in that wonderful dress. I stopped short. "I wonder what she shall wear?"

"Wondering wait she'll wear are you? I do believe your growing attached to the human." I sneered at his comment.

"I get close, I take what I want, I destroy that is what I was created for and no one should expect any greater or less."

"Yes but sometimes disasters bring forth new and beautiful creations."

"Bowen." My voice was thick with distaste.

"Ok fine lets go to the dining hall, we are 5 minutes late after all." I quickly fixed my attire and grabbed my pin to clip my hair out of my way. I apperated to the dinner hall, something about Ivy being unprotected by my presence bothered me. I slowly let the feeling trickle away.

IVY POV

I stood at the mercy of Angelica. She always seemed to be the only person to ease my nerves. I looked at the appearance in the mirror in front of me. She had dressed me in a black gown. It hugged tightly to my chest, waist, and thighs but the fell loosely to the floor from there. It had long sleeves and a low swoop neck revealing an awful lot of cleavage. The gown was simple on the hanger…but now as I admired it…it was gorgeous.

"You don't need a dress to overpower your natural beauty." Angelica whispered from behind me. "That is the secret." I watched her pin my hair mostly up…she left some of my curls hang in different lengths.

Time seemed to slip away as I walked to the dining hall. I didn't really want to see anyone or be around anymore vampires but it seemed I had no choice. Way to soon I was standing in front of two huge red stained doors, and as they opened, my heart sunk at the sight of 50 vampires standing staring right at me.

"Presenting the Queen, Ivy Dragula." I seemed to be frozen as they all bowed. I wasn't use to the whole royalty thing. I finally started to relax when the Count walked towards me. I would never get used to the idea of me looking at my captor as my savior in these situations. He came forward taking my hand He kissed it before leaning in and whispering.

"A little late are we?"

"Uh…yeah…sorry." He took my hand and led me to the table where I sat down then everyone else followed suit…weir. It was going to be hard to get used to the treatment that came with the title of a Queen. My eyes caught sight of Bowen. He grinned magnificently so as he slightly nodded his head in my direction, I smiled warmly before returning the favor. Before long, goblets were passed around the table and the meeting was in order. I tried to hang on to what information was being conversed when suddenly the Count was in my ear.

"You look ravishing in that gown." I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Please don't bore me with empty compliments; they will no sooner achieve my virginity then me achieving my grave instead of this meeting." I whispered softly back into his hair. I thought he would reply with something witty but instead I felt a strong masculine hand graze over my thigh, my body instantly started to hum to his awakening.

"Now...now…you never told of your virginity." He now had leaned in twirling his fingers in a strand of hanging curls before tugging. I hit his hand away not sure if I liked his new habit or not.

"Can you tow newlyweds save it?" Bowen whispered to where only a few heard but I was sure that my face became inflamed with mortification as they joined in laughter.

"I've never seen you blush before…" The count was not whispering at all, everyone close to us was listening in our conversation with interest.

"Draco...my dear…" I spoke sarcastically, "The only time my cheeks become flushed is when I have the sudden impulse to kill something." He rolled his eyes and watched his vampires carry on in their conversation. I took this moment to study them myself. There were so many of them. I suddenly caught sight of the one they call Damon. I didn't like him at all. Every fiber of my being told me to run far away and I had no idea why. He freaked me out He was watching me when I met his gaze. To the right of him sat a young woman. She looked human! I grabbed Draco's hand which I knew would catch his attention. He looked down at his hand then up to me. I leaned over to him.

"Who is that girl with Damon?"

"I do not know, probably a blood slave."

"A what!?" I whispered furiously.

"Ivy I will explain later…" he turned his attention back to the voices. I watched Damon closely; fear rimed to my ears every time I looked at him. I had no idea why my body reacted in this way. I watched the girl beside him.

She was young…she couldn't have been much younger than me. Endless chatter twirled around me. I paid no mind to them. I watched the girl stand and move to fetch him another goblet of blood at the small gesture of his hand. It was obvious she held no value or respect by anyone in the room. All these vampires acted as if she didn't exist. Her hair was long and golden. When she turned to walk back to the table, my heart crumbled. Her hands were shaking…she had a black eye and a small cut on her upper cheek. I immediately stood, no one paying attention. It was my duty to save this one, even if I can't save myself. I walked over to her. "Hello…" I spoke softly to her. She wouldn't look at me but kept her face forward. I looked to Angelica who stood quietly against the wall with Adolph. She gave me a slight nod that only I would see. So I continued to pursue her. "Blood slave…" She looked at me instantly. I noticed how I had gotten the attention from most of the people around the table now. "What is your name?" She hesitated and looked to her master Damon. I assumed it was for permission to speak. "Don't look at him, look at me." I softly pulled her chin back to look at with a smile. "Now answer me."

"My name is slave X…Mam." I smiled but shook my head.

"No…your human name…"

"My name is Sara…my Queen." I nodded.

"That's a beautiful name, how old are you?" She turned to look at Damon again I sopped her.

"Just me and you remember?" She nodded…"Now how old are you?" I noticed the table was now eerily quiet…I refused to pay attention to the silence.

"I'm 19 my queen…from Chicago." I eyed her almost threatening to tears.

"You are only 3 years younger than I." She smiled slightly. Angelica," She stepped forward immediately. "Will you escort to our food chambers I'm sure she is hungry." Angelica stepped forward but stopped short by a loud WHACK on the table. Damon grabbed the girls wrist as his hand slammed down.

"She isn't going anywhere." He turned his head sideways as he looked at me with black pupils. I shivered slightly in fear but was determined to stand my ground.

"Ivy…Damon holds rights to his own blood slave…she isn't going anywhere…" Dracula spoke from the head of the table.

"Yes she is…" I spoke with a think voice not breaking eye contact with Damon.

"No she isn't" The count replied in a louder voice. The show seemed to end for everyone. I could feel the tension as if they wanted to hide form his anger. I snapped my head at him hearing Damon snicker.

"Ivy she is only a human..." Bowen attempted to calm, me evidentially to save me from the Counts wrath. J

"Just a human?" I questioned him, then looked back to Dracula. "And what am I?"

"A Queen who should know her place." The Count ground through his teeth. I took to steps back as if I had been physically impacted by his words. Everyone stared at me. All I could do was stare at the Count. I looked to Bowen he put his head down. NO one wanted to buck him I get it. But I was determined to get to her. Suddenly I heard a yelp…the slave girl had poured the blood all over Damon's lap. He smacked her across the cheek. "You bitch!" I yelped in response pulling her protectively behind me out of the path of his wrath. He raised his hand as if he was going to continue but stopped me when saw my face instead. I stood like a mountain, not matter how had the wind blew…I would protect this girl.

"IF you want her you are going to have to go through me." I spat at him. He smiled.

"As you wish…" All the sudden Dracula was in front of me, a sickening crack was heard through the room. I turned my face away when a saw his bone just out through his arm. When Dracula spoke...his voice was not his own, his creature was coming out.

"If you ever raise your hand towards what's mine again…I will end you. Now get out." He threw him quickly into the door. "All of you…" They hesitated. "OUT!" He yelled making me jump almost out of my skin. Adolph escorted his mate and the girl out of the room. When the door clicked shut silently the Count turned to me. He was breathing hard, His eyes not normal, his fangs elongated. It was as if he didn't want to lose control with me, like he was trying to calm down. I watched amazed as his fangs retracted. He stretched out his arm with his finger beckoning me to "COME HERE"

"Come here…Now." He didn't have to ask twice. I walked up to him slowly looking at my feet. "Look at me…" I looked up at him. As soon as I saw his face, I broke down. I threw my arms around his neck and cried without any control.

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't let her leave with him…I hate him…" I felt him pat my back awkwardly. "He terrifies me…I was so scared." I felt his hands grasp my shoulders. Then one went under my chin.

"Don't ever try to overpower my authority again…I will punish you the next time it happens." I nodded my head while whipping my nose. 

"I just want to go to the movies…" I moved around him and started to walk quickly out of the room and to my sanctuary of movies. Before I could get far he appeared in front of me again.

"I've got a better idea." He grabbed me…and out the window off the balcony into the night air we went.

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE :}**


	7. Surprises in Unexpected Places

**Hello everyone and sorry I'm late **** I have this chapter ready though and I hope you enjoy…I have decided to take this story in a twist of directions. I love it. No flames. **

"Count…what the hell are you doing?" I shouted as we stood just on the lip of the balcony. My eyes darted in anxious directions as I looked behind me and around trying to figure out an escape route.

"I'm taking you flying my dear…there is somewhere I want to show you." He pulls off his tunic, which sends my stomach in a twirl. I was momentarily stunned as the shirt was removed and in its place, a bold muscled chest and a perfectly muscled stomach. Oh my… Ivy get your shit together! I scolded myself before lifting my head from his pecks to search his face. There it was that infamous smirk that highlighted those dangerously gorgeous features.

"Oh no pretty boy, don't think that just because you rip your shirt off that I will fall to your feet and do whatever you ask of me, the good Lord made me a victim of gravity for a reason and…" The words to my rampage were sucked back into my mouth when I saw an extension of black that hovered around me. "Draco…y-your wings…" I reached out to slide my fingers over their soft ridges. They were feathers. Solid black feathers were worn majestically over his gloriously muscled form. The very tips were lined in something that looked like silver. I was suddenly knocked out of my revere by his down to earth laugh.

"Ivy I wasn't made to be hideous. After all the devil was once an angel remember?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Count…beauty comes from within, so in my book you are still hideous as shi…" I was momentarily halted in my response to said 'beautiful wings' when I felt the hands of my captor knocking into my shoulders which sent me flying over the balcony in a blood curling scream. My hair instantly came undone, my dress was suction cupped to my form. The ground was nearing; I flayed my arms about me like a crazy woman. At the very last moment the Count swooped me up in his arms and skyrocketed with lighting speed back up into the night sky. I continued to scream even though I heard him laughing behind me.

"DRACO! STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as I could muster. My body jolted to a stop as his wings slowed down to an acceptable pace. Tears stung my face, whether from fear or the ride I could not decipher. My eyes were tightly closed, my heart racing out of my chest. I knew by the way I was positioned that my body was facing towards the ground with his hands secured around my waist. I shivered at the coolness of the air. I felt his icy breath on my neck.

"Open your eyes my sweet…" I shook my head "no" while gripping his wrists. "Do not fear…you aren't going anywhere." He tucked my back closer to him. I couldn't deny that spark of comfort and security I felt from the small movement. For some crazy reason I couldn't recall the moment where I started looking to my captor for security. The black abyss of unanswered questions still floated in the air. Why was I still here? Why did he simply not seduce me and then suck me dry and leave me for dead? Why go through all this trouble? "Ivy…open." Though his voice was soothing it still held command. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I saw the ocean beneath us and my heart sunk. There was something eerie about the endless black pit beneath the surface of something that betrayed nothing other than calm and inviting. I puzzled to think that the black waves and body of water reminded me much of Draco.

His arms tightened around my waist and I could hardly keep my heart from hammering against my rib cage. As much as I hated to admit it, I had uncharted feelings for said vampire king. Though he manipulates he has always kept me safe, there is something that meets more than what the mortal eye would see. I just didn't know what. I pondered on how erotic flying could actually be. With out a second thought the count turned me in his arms. On instinct I clasped my arms around him scared to death of falling. This is when I realized my face was nuzzled on his right pectoral. He smelled like male, pure male clean and crisp.

"Ivy quit being so ridiculous, I already told you I wont let you fall." I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Forgive me if I falter on trusting the master of lies after you pushed me off the balcony." He chuckled, a warm rumble in his chest. I like that sound…I found myself thinking. I instantly dismissed the thought. His body felt right against mine and I knew, right then and there that this step, this move of allowing the Count to use me was my only option.

If I resisted him, it would only prolong my sentence. However, if I went along with him, I would soon discover my unanswered riddles. Though I knew this to be true, I also realized that playing along with this manipulation also had me playing with my grave. I never have feared death. So bring it on. His wing patterns slowed as we descended. We landed on what seemed to be a tiny oasis. As soon as my feet hit the ground I hurled myself over on my knees and started to puke my guts up.

"Christ Ivy!" Then in utter surprise I realized that the count was holding my curls as my body heaved up its remains.

"Damn you Count! I hate your guts!" I yelled weakly as I splashed water on my face. He looked at me for a moment unsure of himself and I found myself laughing at the whole situation. "Been awhile sense you had to deal with humanly habits hasn't it dear Draco?" He eyed me for a moment.

I waved a hand at his unsure gaze. "I'll be fine." I stood and walked over to a near by log that looked as if it had been washed ashore and chose to sit. "So why have you brought me here Count?" He walked over towards the waters edge very casually.

"This is where I first awoke." He spoke distantly as he watched the endless black sea stretch out before him. I was stunned at this bit of information.

"You mean…this is where…" I stopped talking as he turned to get a good look at me. "This is w-where you were born again? I mean as w-what you are?" He gave me one curt nod. Those stormy eyes held depths I couldn't begin to fathom.

"I was starved and was unsure as to what had happened. It was here the thirst I now carry with me was born, and it was here I first felt the power of immortality. I find it quite odd…"

"Oh?" He turned at my question more so towards my direction and followed suit to sit on the log beside. I silently noted that the grains that were impacted with each step he took, never gave way or left any memory of his foot even being there in the first place.

"Yes I find it odd in which the manner you chose to describe this…as rebirth." He started to turn my shoulders so that my back was facing him.

"What are you doing Count?" I rolled my eyes before lurching forward when his hands started playing with the buttons of my dress.

"Ivy…I have shown much patience since our last episode, you are my wife you should act as such." I looked at him weighing my options. He sat, his shoulders hunched as he rested his elbows on his knees and his fists beneath his chin. It melted me when he did that, when he acted like a normal modern day man. "Besides if I do recall, a woman should loosen her dress on such sickly occasions. I did so for my own mother very often so come here before I throw you over my lap."

"You've never spoke of your mother before." I silted my eyes at him accusingly. The Count only grinned before moving so fast my eyes couldn't detect his motive. Suddenly I realized that I no longer stood but was draped over his leg as if I were a blanket or throw of some sort.

"Count…"

"You are going to learn eventually to not make me ask twice." I scoffed at his egotistical answer. However, I couldn't help but love his hands on me, he knew that. That is the only reason why I chose to not fight him. I felt him let loose one button after the other, the fabric loosened in such a relaxing way.

I didn't do the whole corset business. It smothered my girls so much I couldn't breath. Angelica was so mad when I wouldn't put it on so she wrapped me up in a dress that was like a vice grip. The only material I had underneath was my silk nighty tank top and I suddenly grew heated at the fact of being almost bare on my bottom. Angelica argued she could see my panty line and made me wear not necessarily a thong but it was close enough. I felt him start to rub my back in deep circles. I closed my eyes and allowed the Count to dote on me for the time being. If I was going to play along I had to start somewhere.

"Tell me more about your mother Draco, what did she look like?" His hands paused for a moment before quickly recovering and continuing their magical work.

"Why do you ask such a question?" His voice was different and I couldn't place how or why.

"To determine your hidden character, or maybe what the mortal you was like." I shrugged not wanting to go into further detail.

"She was very beautiful, very devoted to her children." I nodded at his short answer.

"I have a twin sister." It was his turn to scoff at my reply.

"You lie, I would have found her by now…" He continued to work on my spinal cord in rhythmic movements.

"I do not lie Draco, you cannot find her if she is already dead." He flipped me over so that I was looking up at him. He scanned my face calmly as if to see if I was telling the truth.

"What was her name?"

"Demeter…I called her Demi." I whispered as if I was speaking something that shouldn't have been spoken. My heart fluttered at the sound of her name. It felt good to talk about her.

"The girl in your nightmares. You call her Demi." He stated mater of factly. I grimaced in distaste.

"I told you I didn't like you in my head."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you screaming bloody murder is cause enough for me to pry, why did you never mention her before?"

"HA! Oh hey Dracula what's up? Thanks for destroying my life, making me marry you oh and did you know I have a dead twin sister?" I rolled my eyes, "Please, your not exactly an open book either." He chuckled.

"You tell me one thing about your sister, I will tell you one thing about my mother, deal?"

"Deal. I'll go first." I cleared my voice, "My sister Demeter was always the stronger of the two of us, and she taught me to not rely on what meets the eye." I looked at him. He stared at me as if he wanted more information. " Ok she died when I was 12. We grew up in foster homes so it was tough. Now your turn."

"You don't know how she died?" I looked away from his question. To much, to soon. It was to soon to open what seemed like fresh wounds even after all these years. "Lets not speak of these nightmares so close to dreams." He cleared his throat and flipped me back over and resumed rubbing my back.

"Ok Count, fess up."

"When I was a boy, my mother begged me to play with her hair. She would lie down, her dark red curls all over my lap and whine till I started to run my hands threw it. I don't believe I ever stopped until the day she died, two days before my rebirth." I thought silently upon his words. He must have been very close to his mother. Was she the reason he was this…this creature? I decided I would dig deeper on a better occasion. Instead I caught myself yawning.

"I love for my hair to be played with." I spoke through my yawn.

"I noticed you constantly twirl or braid it when you are in deep thought." I felt his hands working on my hair. He braided it in a single braid down my back. It hung to my bottom, I felt him tug at it. "I don't like your hair down unless it's just for me. Other than that I would prefer it up at all times."

I rolled my eyes at his command. "Yes master." I mocked him as I stood. "Now take me back please…. I would like to try to have at least one good night of rest."

DRACO POV

She stood stubbornly; I could see her resistance weakening more and more each day. What unsettled me more …I feel as those she is in fact weakening me each day. I watched her now as I momentarily ignored her request to go back to the castle. She stood with no regret, no fear…I often found myself wrapped up in her. She seemed to have a natural ability to block most of my mind attacks without even realizing I was attacking in the first place the only moment when her defenses are down is when she is dreaming.

Demeter, so this is the girl whom Ivy is calling out to in her dream…her sister. Though the dream was colorless, black, no pictures, no nothing, I could still recall Ivy's frantic voice as she called for her sister. What a mystery this woman turned out to be. I silently clothed her in sleep, I held her in my arms as she fell into an enchanted slumber.

"Good night my dear." Her head fell limply back, her rosy lips slightly parted. After seeing her so sick on the first flight I decided that this time flying would be better with her not coherent. I tried not to focus on my thoughts. Ivy was digging up memories I had given up a long time ago. I was growing attached to the mortal, and so was the beast. This is what scared me. The beast has never offered me any other emotion other than cold, distant, anger, lust….but the feeling of protection the feeling of concern was new to me. It was as if she was making me feel like a mortal again. As I arrived in her room, Angelica was waiting. She had already started a fire and had Ivy's bed ready for her.

"Good evening Master." She stated softly with a bow of her head. I nodded in her direction as I lay Ivy down on her bed.

"I've enchanted her into a deep sleep, please see to her for me Angelica." I moved Ivy's curls away from her peaceful face.

"I will look after her." I heard her reply as I moved to apperate to my room. "Master…" I stopped mid stride to Angelica's voice. "I just wanted to prepare you for what waits in your quarters at this hour."

"Oh?"

"Yes sire, Lexi asked me to prepare her for you, she awaits you now." For the first time I am grateful for her warning. I turn on my hill with a nod and headed to my study instead. I pushed through the oak doors and made my way into the room.

"**Greetings my son." **I rounded my attention to the fireplace. There in the flames came the face of Lucifer.

"And what do I owe this unexpected visit? " I stood before him, more disgusted than pleased.

"**I've caught wind of the new guest in your castle." **

"What interests you in the new slave I have brought to my chambers?"

"**Dracula…when does the title of wife translate into slave?" **His real features were starting to fade through the flames.** "Tis funny how some things never change." **

I found my dead heart wanting to race…he knew something. "To what are you referring my lord?"

"**Why you my dear son..." **His words drew out with a hiss as they ended. He knew how I hated the title. He knew how I hated my slavery.

"Are you just going to be out with it? I do have more important matters to attend too." I turned and sat down behind my desk.

"**Don't forget you are bound to me Dracula…what I giveth I can taketh away." **I now studied his features. His face so ghastly white, his hair a sleek pale blonde. What ghostly ugliness came with such a fallen angel. He was gone with the flame in a matter of seconds. What did Lucifer want with Ivy? What information had he fallen upon?

"Master." Adolph had walked in without me knowing. "I don't mean to disturb you but Lexi has disappeared from your chambers and I fear she means ill towards Ivy." I stood and turned to him.

"I think Lexi's time has ended, it would seem she has tried to go over my head…" Adolph bowed his head in a submissive way. "What are you not telling me Adolph?"

"Master, it is my opinion to believe that Lexi may be more help to us alive, I believe she is in lead with an accomplice." I nodded at his information.

"I feared as much, with my attention on Ivy it has given Lexi the motive and time to be out from under eyes." With out another word I apperated to my quarters. I summoned the candles lit.

"Master I was being to wonder when you would return?" She was sprawled out on my bed. Her luscious light brown curls flowing about her…her luscious lips dark red matching the corset and stockings she wore.

"Your services are no longer needed Lexi, release her or suffer the consequences." Her laugh echoed through out the room.

"Master…I had so hoped you would relish me one last time." The beast within me tore out. I stood motionless in my beastly form my gaze locked on her.

"Lexi, you know better than to have me ask twice." She crawled off the bed in a very sultry manner, a black cat hiding its prey from competing predators.

"As you wish sire."

Scene Swap Ivy Pov

What was that smell….sulfur? Yes it was sulfur. My hands were bound and my head ached. I felt blood trickle down my temple. I was cut. I stood still in the dark…I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was to unfocused, it would do me no good. I heard a growl in the dark. I slowed my breathing as best I could. I took this moment to calm my heartbeat, and with one last big inhale I opened my eyes. Everything was highlighted. I could see each object in a shade of light blue. Darkness I was in complete darkness. It looked like a dungeon of some sort. I took a step forward and stopped short when I heard another growl. I turned slowly and it looked in the far corner of the room. It seemed the cells were connected by tunnels. I hid quietly behind the large stone column in the center of the cell.

Something was in here, something large but not evil…no it wasn't eerie like Dracula's species this was something different.

SCENE SWAP DRACO POV

"The mortal is free to roam as she pleases." She readied her wings. I couldn't help but be amused. My laugh surprised her.

"You fool. I hear her heartbeat even now…Adolph is headed to the dungeons as we speak." With a wave of my hand she was locked in an invisible hold. She stared at me mortified. "Surprised? My dear girl…you've sourly underestimated me. A flea like you hasn't even seen an inkling of my power." I moved a chair for her to sit in. "Now why don't you have a seat." I was going to take my time. Let the beast do as what he saw fit.

Scene Swap Ivy POV

I waited silently in the dark as it prowled the room. Wolf. It had to be a wolf of some kind. I heard a movement to my left. I saw a bone thrown against the wall. I slowly took my time; I scooted silently away from the bone and around the other side of the column. I kept on scooting until I bumped into something hard…warm. I turned my head slowly only to see razors. White sparkling razor sharp teeth …wolf…werewolf.

I jumped up backing into the wall to the left. It was huge, its eyes silver…shiny. Its mane was white as snow. **"**_**Deliverer…finally I get to place my eyes on you." **_

I stopped surprised, surely I was mistaken…surely this was not so. He stood up and carried himself as if he were a man but he was not in manly form, his body big and powerful. "_**It's a full moon this night my lady…what brings you to my bondage?" **_

"Do I know you?" I spoke in a whisper.

"_**No, forgive me…my name is Arcamedeis. In our language that means light. And I have waited a long time to see you Persephone." **_

"I'm sorry…give me a moment, aren't werewolves suppose to kill people and how can I hear you? You must not have the right person…"

"_**I'm afraid I do Ivy, congratulations are in order I do suppose." **_He bowed his head slightly.

"How do you know me?"

"_**My dear queen, do you not know your birth right? Many years the wolves have waited for your birth…many years we have waited for a freedom." **_

"Queen of whom? I do not understand."

"_**In time dear Persephone…in time. Where is Demeter?" **_

"She died when we were children." I heard a whimper come from his monstrous height before a heart-wrenching howl was released.

"_**These demons shall pay for this…they were victorious of one but yet here you are still alive, your sister's sacrifice was not in vain dear Queen." **_

It was then that I saw the shackles around his ankles. The cell door slung open. I watched as Arcamedeis growled furiously.

"_**I'm afraid our time has ran out…the vampire whore made a mistake by reuniting us…now you know I am here…do not forget." **_

Though his voice was calm, his attention and anger was held on the door, I watched as Adolph entered. A whip that simmered of silver in his hand. He swung the whip around his head before letting it befall in the wolf's direction.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to jump in front of its path. Arcamedeis hovered over me sheltering me from my own feeble attempt to protect him. He growled as the lash collided with his back.

"_**Go now Persephone…you know where to find me." **_

I don't know why but something burned within my chest. A connection to my sister and our history for the first time in what seemed like years. And here he is trapped locked up in the dark. I hugged his coat tightly.

"I will not forget you Arcamedeis…" I quickly ran around, walking towards Adolph and putting my hand on his whip. "Adolph, he means me no harm…there will be no need for that." I could hear Arcamedeis low growl continue behind me.

"As you wish my lady." I walked out the door with Adolph and forced myself to not look back…but as we mounted the stairs…I could hear his howl and his rejoice. It made me smile…though a tear escaped down my cheek I couldn't help that I had found something…something that gave me hope.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
